Uma realidade diferente
by MissVforvendetta
Summary: E se V nunca tivesse conhecido Evey naquela noite e tivesse demolido, sozinho, o Old Bailey? Desde o começo, V possui uma admiradora e seguidora que faria tudo por ele, arriscaria a vida e até morreria para que ele vivesse. Uma fic OC x V que promete situações interessantes e um romance complicado e puro. (Fugindo um pouco dos comuns romances EveyxV. Por isso, uma OC!)
1. Prólogo - Explicação

**Gostaria de falar que a personagem OC é original minha, de minha cabecinha. **

**Pode não ser do gosto de muitos uma fic OCxV mas, às vezes, o diferente pode ser bom, não é?**

**Apenas desejo uma boa leitura, que leiam, experimente os outros capítulos e deixem suas opiniões.**

**Como dizem, nunca julge um livro pela capa!**

* * *

_Naquela noite auspiciosa de 5 de Novembro, Anna observava, no telhado de um prédio próximo ao qual V assistia ao próprio concerto musical e demolição do Old Bailey, com curiosidade e admiração por tamanha audácia. Ela era como ele, pensava, uma espécie de vigilante feminina com semelhantes perspectivas e ideais. A única diferença entre ambos era que Anna ainda não possuía a mesma coragem para destruir um símbolo como o Old Bailey. Sentia-se uma covarde por apenas ser capaz de matar os Fingermen que encontrava em becos escuros e em ruas desertas à noite, após o toque de recolher. Combatia com suas adagas e lutava como uma exímia lutadora de artes marciais. E era só. Não possuía conhecimentos para fazer bombas caseiras e demolição de prédios que não representasse perigo aos edifícios vizinhos. Fazia o que podia e ao seu modo. À sua maneira. Porém sua insegurança..._

_Assim como V, Anna apenas vestia o negro. Nenhuma peça de sua roupa, com exceção de sua máscara, tingia outra cor que não fosse preto. O traje perfeito para andar sem ser vista durante a noite, como se fosse capaz de se mesclar com as sombras. Usava uma blusa de mangas longa e skin com gola rolê preta e um colete de couro da mesma cor por cima. Um colete semelhante àquelas usadas por mulheres motociclistas só que com mais detalhes e bolsos. Em suas mãos, luvas de couro negro para ajudá-la e não deixar uma digital onde quer que tocasse. Sua calça era um pouco folgada; uma versão feminina das calças que os militares vestiam. Por fim, botas sem salto, cano longo, e de couro preto cheio de zippers em um design ousado e único. Sua máscara, por outro lado, era branca e simples. Não havia detalhe de uma boca porque era totalmente liso. Tinha o espaço para o nariz de forma normal e os orifícios dos olhos tinham uma tela negra na qual impossibilitava a visão dos olhos de Anna. Seus cabelos eram curtos, repicados e desgranhados. Suas orelhas, ambas, eram cheias de brincos e argolas. Por fim, um cinto cheio de adagas nas cintura que não refletiam nenhuma luz, eram ofuscadas._

_No dia seguinte, ela seguira V até o prédio da BTN, curiosa, perguntando-se se aquele seria o próximo prédio a ser demolido. Ao menos essa era a intenção após rodar, em todas as televisões, um esplêndido discurso para toda a população londrina, entretanto, os cachorros seguidores de Sutler desabilitaram a bomba com uma sorte digna de uma risada de escárnio. Depois disso, assistiu, escondida, V lutar e matar os policiais que tentaram interceptar sua fuga do prédio, deslumbrada por ver como ele era um ótimo lutador. Independente e capaz de lidar com muitos ao mesmo tempo. Isso era incrível aos olhos dela apesar de, também, ter a mesma capacidade de lidar com vários ao mesmo tempo. Todavia, quando V andava em direção aos elevadores, o Detetive Dominic, braço direito do Detetive Finch, apontou sua arma e tentou pará-lo. Anna surpreendeu-se quando V ergueu os braços em trégua, lentamente se virando para encarar Dominic de frente. Estava claro que a mesa se virara contra V. Disso Anna tinha certeza como também sabia que era hora de finalmente mostrar as caras... Ou a máscara. Ela agiu de forma rápida, virando Dominic de repente para encará-la e deixar de apontar a arma para V. Em um ato de reflexo, Anna segurou o cano da arma contra o próprio ombro esquerdo quando Dominic atirou e V, num piscar de olhos, já o golpeava na cabeça, nocauteando-o. _

_Anna rangera os dentes de dor e soltara um gemido de lamúria quase imperceptível._

_Era a primeira vez que se encarava, mesmo que em silêncio. Somente o som do alarme de emergência ecoava. Quando V ofereceu a mão para ajudar Anna mas ela imediatamente se afastou um passo, correu e desapareceu pelo corredor. Desapareceu da vista de V. Desde esse dia nenhum dos dois viu o outro novamente. Não frente a frente. Não a uma braçada de distância. Anna continuou, durante um ano inteiro, a seguir e observar V das sombras. Acompanhar o progresso de seus planos antes de começar o dela._

_ Virou obsessão observá-lo, estudá-lo, compreendê-lo e conhecê-lo. Saber quem era aquele vigilante auspicioso... Ou seria outra coisa, um outro motivo?_


	2. Capítulo 1 - Vingança, doce vingança

**Essa é a minha primeira Fic de V de Vingança \o/ Eu amo Evey e V mas a ideia de fazer um OC relampejou em minha mente e senti o dever te escrever esta bela história. Espero muito que gostem e vou postar sempre que eu puder novos capítulos então, por favor, sigam e postem reviews . Opiniões e críticas sempre são bem vindas e, qualquer erro meu, avisem-me! Obrigada x]**

* * *

**Vingança, doce vingança**

O som de tiro ecoou nos túneis do metrô paralisado e sombrio. Um único ruído que significava o fim daquele que comandou o governo por muitos anos e foi o pior e maior responsável pelo sofrimento de V no passado. Era o fim para Sutler, que caía, morto, no chão molhado e imundo do metrô abandonado. Os olhos abertos e desfocados; sem vida. A boca entre aberta como resquício de um último suspiro de vida. Aquilo deu uma sensação de satisfação pura para V, que esboçava um sorriso nos lábios ocultos pela máscara de Guy Fawkes. Sua vendeta estava próxima de ser concluída, podia senti-la no próprio ar que respirava, podia vê-la no futuro cadáver que Creedy se tornaria em pouco tempo. A conclusão de uma vingança planejada há vinte anos. Um objetivo sombrio e único pensamento por longos vinte anos...

- Agora que terminou – começou Creedy, com uma voz ríspida, e encarando V. – quero ver o seu rosto. Tire a sua máscara.

Ele estava de pé, tão calmo e tão ansioso, abraçado pela própria capa negra e sendo observado intensamente por Creedy e os seus homens que cercavam-no com suas armas apontadas para seu corpo. Então a resposta veio devagar e curta, parecia até zombar deles:

- Não.

Essa resposta desagradou Creedy, que gesticulou positivamente com a cabeça um comando. Os dois homens mais próximos de V se aproximaram cautelosos para tentarem puxar a máscara fora. Porém, quando estavam a centímetros de conseguir, V bloqueou a ação, com golpes bem dados de luta, e matou os dois. A velocidade com que se movimentava e matava era de fato impressionante. Os outros, mais nervosos ainda, recuaram alguns passos apontando mais determinados ainda suas armas para V.

- Insolente até o final, huh. – debochou Creedy. – Não vai chorar feito ele, vai? Você não tem medo da morte. Você é como eu.

- A única coisa que temos em comum é que ambos estamos prestes a morrer. – V respondeu de imediato, o sorriso evidente em sua voz.

Creedy sorriu e suspirou zombando das palavras de V.

- E como imagina que isso vai acontecer?

- Com minha mãos no seu pescoço. – respondeu V, inclinando um pouco sua cabeça para o lado.

- Conversa... O que vai fazer? Rastreamos este local. Você não tem nada, nada. Só suas malditas facas e seus golpes idiotas de karatê. Nós temos armas.

- Não, – cortou V. – o que vocês têm são balas e a esperança de que quando elas se esvaziarem, eu não esteja mais de pé porque, se eu estiver, vão estar mortos antes de recarregar.

- É impossível. – rosnou Creedy.

Assim que Creedy ergueu a mão e apontou sua arma para V, os outros também se preparam e esperaram por um único e último comando.

- Matem-no.

V fechou os olhos, preparando-se.

_Bang._

Nada. V não sentiu nada. Nenhum impacto de bala em seu corpo e por isso abriu os olhos.

O que ninguém, nem mesmo V, esperava, era que um vulto negro tivesse saltado das sombras de algum lugar e se tivesse se posicionado, de braços abertos, na frente de V protetoramente. Essa misteriosa sombra tivera velocidade suficiente para receber, bem no ombro direito, a primeira bala que antecedeu mais outras 62. Uma surpreendente chuva de tiros. Um show musical de ruídos de bang que ecoavam ensurdecedoramente naquele abandonado e velho metrô.

V arquejou, surpreso e atônito, quando viu que era Anna quem recebia os tiros em seu lugar. Era ela quem saltara em sua frente para defendê-lo. Mas por quê? V não conseguia achar motivos e porquês para ela fazer tamanho sacrifício... Por ele.

O corpo de Anna se debatia a cada impacto de bala, a cada tiro recebido. E cada vez mais ela sentia novos pontos de dor em seu corpo. Eram tão fortes que a faziam recuar passos sofridos, obrigando-a a se aproximar de V. Anna sentia que em breve não seria capaz de se manter em pé por mais que desejasse isso, por mais que se obrigasse a ter forças que sabia que não teria depois disso. Trajava uma proteção anti balas sob de seu colete de couro mas não era suficiente para barrar todas as balas. Sentia-as perfurarem a sua carne famintas. Até mesmo lugares desprotegidos como seus braços e suas coxas não era poupados.

_Por quê?_, pensou ele, ainda atônito. Parecia uma estátua.

Eco do último tiro prevaleceu de forma monótona. Significava que as armas estavam finalmente descarregadas. Anna curvou-se para frente, a cabeça baixa, os joelhos trêmulos que ainda a sustentavam, grata por terem acabado. Sua cabeça girava, os dentes trincando de uma insuportável dor prestes a apagá-la. A cada inspiração uma dor aguda trespassava seus pulmões. Anna respirava pesadamente, seus suspiros pesarosos abafados pela máscara toda suja e arranhada, suas pernas visivelmente trêmulas. Seu corpo inclinou-se um pouco para trás, sendo, ironicamente, sustentado pelo peitoral de V. O sangue que escorriga de algumas balas que a atravessaram sujavam as vestes de seda negra de V. Tentou, debilmente, manter seu peso com a próprias pernas novamente.

O ar escapou dos pulmões de V quando este ouviu o suspiro fraco e audivelmente cheio de dor de Anna:

- S-Sua vez...

Imediatamente V puxou duas facas de seu cinto e arremessou-as contra dois homens ao lado de Creedy, este agora com o rosto espantado pelo que acontecera. Depois sacou mais duas facas e avançou, com fúria e rapidez, para matar o resto que tentavam recarregar as armas, apressados.

O que se sucedeu Anna não pôde ver porque sentia uma vontade inexplicável de dormir e aos poucos seus sentidos iam se apagando, sucumbindo à dor. Dormir parecia ser uma ótima Ideia para ela. Desejou poder se deitar, fechar os olhos, e entregar-se ao sono. Fingiria que aquilo não se passou de um sono ruim e que quando acordasse tudo estaria bem. Mas não seria.

Estava caída de joelhos quando sua visão finalmente se apagou.

* * *

**Aí está o primeiro capítulo \o/ espero que tenham gostado .**

**O resto eu irei escrever o mais rápido que eu puder \o**

**Por favor, deixem reviews e opiniões ç.ç**

**Obrigada por ler quem leu!**


	3. Capítulo 2 - Curiosidade matou a gata

**Waaah, capítulo 2 on! Espero que estejam não somente gostando do começo da história**

**Como também de minha narração . **

**Por favor, meus queridos leitores, deixem reviews com suas opiniões :'D**

* * *

**Curiosidade matou a gata**

Uma claridade começou a incomodar. Anna acordou totalmente grogue, bastante sonolenta também, e os olhos semi abertos. Levou alguns minutos para se dar conta que sua máscara ainda estava em seu rosto. Não que isso fosse de extrema importância mas ficou contente por manter sua identidade ainda oculta. Seu corpo estava deitado em algo confortável e quente. Uma cama. Só podia ser uma cama grande e bem macia. Porém o teto que via não era o de sua casa, seu esconderijo. Aquela cama com certeza também não era dela. Aquele lugar não era seu porto seguro.

_Onde estou...?_, pensou.

Fechou os olhos para se lembrar do que havia acontecido ou como fora parar ali. Não conseguia, estava tudo muito confuso e sua cabeça girava e girava. Arriscou mexer o corpo mas não teve sucesso. Só sentia a sensação de dormência em todo lugar. Sensação de peso.

De repente sua cabeça ficou pesada e atordoada e Anna foi obrigada a fechar os olhos e sucumbir ao sono uma outra vez. Um sono sem sonhos. Somente a escuridão...

Quando acordou novamente, não havia tanta claridade como da primeira vez que abrira os olhos, a única diferença era que a dormência em seu corpo diminuíra e sentia-se capaz de mexer, no mínimo, sua cabeça. A boca estava seca e com um leve sabor metálico nos lábios quando passou a língua para umedecê-los. Lembrava sangue seco. Sangue? Ah, sim, sangue. Agora lembrou-se exatamente o que havia acontecido. Ela protegera V com seu corpo. Protegera-o de cada bala atirada por Creedy e seus homens. Aliviada, imaginou que, onde estava, deveria ser o lar de V. Suspirou vagarosamente de alívio por imaginar V vivo, são e salvo e... Espera! Se ele estava vivo, se ela fora impiedosamente baleada e agora se encontrava em uma cama, supostamente a dele, e sentia dormência em seu corpo, só podia significar que...

_Céus!_

Ele tratara e cuidara de seus ferimentos! E, para isso, com certeza ele teve que rasgar suas roupas para ter acesso aos diversos buracos de bala. Limpá-los, remover bala por bala, estancar o sangue e por gaze e curativos. Ele provavelmente vira sua pele exposta, seus pequenos e delicados seios, sua barriga bem malhada, suas coxas e, se duvidar, parte de sua pélvis.

Anna imediatamente se sentiu envergonhada e exposta. Sentiu-se vulnerável e assustada. Podia sentir as maçãs de seu rosto queimarem só de imaginar as mãos enluvadas de V tocando sua pele nua.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo a garganta terrivelmente seca, e tentou respirar fundo mas uma agonizante dor aguda trespassou seu peito e seus sentidos. Anna trincou os dentes, o maxilar de repente tenso, e soltou um longo gemido de dor.

- Bom dia, senhorita. – afirmou uma voz masculina próxima à cama. Seu tom transmitia tranquilidade. – Fico contente que tenha finalmente acordado.

Anna virou a cabeça na direção da voz, só agora notando como o travesseiro era macio, e viu V sentado em uma cadeira, encarando-a com seus olhos ocultos pela máscara de Guy Fawkes. Ele não estava muito distante e segurava um livro aberto na metade em suas mãos. Devia estar esperando-a despertar há algum tempo.

Levantando-se da cadeira, V colocou o livro onde estava sentado, e aproximou-se da cama com passos rápidos. Anna arqueou uma sobrancelha pela graciosidade com que ele se movimentava, achando intrigante e ao mesmo tempo sensual.

- Como se sente? – ouviu-o perguntar.

- Meu corpo parece pesado mas acho que estou bem, obrigada. – respondeu, sorrindo fracamente por trás de sua máscara. – Quanto tempo fiquei desacordada?

- Quatro dias. – V respondeu prontamente. – Fiquei preocupado que não acordasse mais.

- Quatro dias?! – Anna pareceu espantada. – Nossa... Ahn, não se preocupe, tenho resistência o suficiente para suportar aquilo e sobreviver.

_Não, não tenho. Na verdade, nunca pensei que tivesse. Pensei que fosse morrer, isso sim._

V deu uma risadinha e baixou a cabeça para fitar o chão de forma pensativa e estática. Anna se perguntou o que deveria estar se passando naquela mente geniosa mas infelizmente relembrou que ele provavelmente a vira semi nua. Novamente se sentiu envergonhada e fechou os olhos desejando afastar tais pensamentos ou não seria capaz de encará-lo mesmo que seu rosto estivesse escondido por uma máscara simples.

Um silêncio constrangedor se sucedeu, o ar tenso, mas Anna foi a primeira a cortar esse incômodo.

- Estou...

- Em meu lar? – cortou V, como se soubesse o que ela ia perguntar. – Sim. Era necessário tratá-la imediatamente e minha casa era o único local próximo e seguro para isso.

Anna assentiu com a cabeça, compreensiva, e suspirou sentindo-se cansada de repente. Não queria voltar a dormir queria aproveitar que ele estava bem ali, finalmente perto um do outro como no dia do atentado ao prédio da BTN, para conversar. Então como alternativa para se manter acordada, tentou se sentar na cama. Um doloroso erro. Parecia que muitas partes de seu corpo, com exceção de suas pernas, eram alfinetadas pela agulha chamada dor.

Anna rosnou de dor imediatamente, arqueando a cabeça para trás.

V prontamente se sentou na beira da cama, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la, e afagou a cabeça de Anna com uma de suas mãos enluvadas impedindo-a de se mexer. Anna sentiu o calor de V através da luva e isso lhe causou uma boa sensação de tranquilidade.

- Não aconselho que se movimente agora. O mais certo a fazer é descansar e permanecer como está.

- O que aconteceu com Creedy e seus homens? – perguntou ela, subitamente.

- Todos mortos.

- E o Parlamento?

Anna teve a leve impressão que a cabeça de V mexera. Apenas uma incerta impressão.

- Em ruínas. – V respondeu sem hesitação e logo ficou de pé. – Agora, por favor, trate de descansar. Deixemos as perguntas e conversas para quando estiver mais forte.

Então V se virou e fez seu caminho para a porta até ouviu Anna dizer, a voz próxima a um sussurro. Podia sentir o sorriso na voz dela.

- A gratidão é o único tesouro dos humildes¹.

_Muito bem,_ pensou V.

Com um meio sorriso nos lábios, o vigilante fechou a porta atrás de si e deixou que sua salvadora descansasse. Estava ansioso por sua recuperação porque queria fazer algumas perguntas. Ansioso por saber sobre o que acontecera na noite de sua revolução. Tinha que admitir que tamanho ato de bravura da parte dela não era algo que tivesse previsto. Muito menos era uma coincidência porque V não acreditava em coincidências. Sabia muito bem que deveria ter alguma razão especial para Anna quase sacrificar vida pela dele.

No entanto, sendo somente um pensamento para depois, V resolveu sair e observar como as pessoas estavam lidando com sua revolução depois que deixou o Parlamento só as ruínas e destroços. Não sabia quanto tempo iria demorar mas seria o mais breve possível. Até aproveitaria esse tempo e faria a "compra" da semana.

* * *

O cômodo estava um breu quando Anna acordou. Significava que V não estava ali perto em sua cadeira, lendo, mas poderia estar simplesmente observando na escuridão. Por que não? Anna faria o mesmo se fosse o contrário. Não seria capaz de evitar não observar V enquanto dormia, ansiosa para que acordasse. Talvez fosse pela ausência de V ali que se sentia desapontada.

Testou seu corpo antes de, finalmente, sentar-se na cama. Uma tontura quase a fez cair deitar na cama novamente mas não tardou a voltar ao normal. Murmurou um "_Yes_", contente por mal ter sentido dor, somente a tontura, e isso significava que seu corpo estava se recuperando bem. Adorava a sua alta capacidade de cura, algo totalmente anormal se comparado a um ser humano comum. O mesmo pode-se dizer quanto à sua resistência, velocidade e reflexos. Anna não era uma simples e normal mulher londrina que bancava a vigilante feminina e assassina de Fingermen.

_Ele não está no quarto então deve estar em algum outro lugar. Não acho que me fará mau explorar a casa alheia um pouco..._, ela pensou, olhando para a porta.

Contou até três antes de, num salto, colocar-se de pé e caminhar rumo à porta do cômodo. Não parecia uma missão difícil como também não era fácil.

Anna cambaleou um pouco no começo mas logo tomou firmeza assim que sua mão tocou na maçaneta de bronze e a puxou, abrindo a porta, xingando mentalmente quando as dobradiças rangeram baixinho. Mesmo assim continuou o seu caminho com os olhos semi cerrados enquanto não se adaptavam a recente luminosidade do corredor que levava à outra porta de madeira. O corredor era similar a um túnel e as portas eram de madeira aparentemente antiga.

Quando Anna, cautelosamente, passou por essa segunda porta, abriu a boca, sem palavras, por ver tantos lindos quadros de pintores famosos e outros desconhecidos. Logo ao lado esquerdo, olhando para ela, viu uma estátua em tamanho real de Guy Fawkes, entre outras pequenas e médias estatuas mais adiante, aqui e acolá. Era uma esplêndida e peculiar coleção de artefatos antigos, quadros, estátuas, esculturas e borboletas. Nunca antes havia visto esses tesouros e muito pouco os reconhecia de livros que já lera ou fotos que já vira. Simplesmente impressionante. Incrível! Avistou até mesmo xadrez e um piano no centro do que deveria ser... Bem, poderia chamar esse amplo espaço de sala de estar? Hm, não era algo importante para se preocupar agora, apenas deveria se deixar encantar por estar em um lugar tão bonito.

No tempo que esteve seguindo V obsessivamente, nunca tivera coragem de entrar ali. O interessante é que não sabia se devia se arrepender ou não por nunca ter entrado naquele local.

Havia uma jukebox também! Isso ela não acreditava estar vendo e por isso certificou-se por si mesma que era mesmo uma jukebox. Havia tempos que não via uma assim tão de perto e principalmente com tantas músicas antigas e clássicas. Teve que segurar o impulso de escolher uma música e se deliciar da primeira melodia que atravessasse seus tímpanos.

Sorria como uma boba e, virando a cabeça para captar cada centímetro e cada artefato ali, curiosa, admirada. Parecia uma criança após descobrir seu novo lugar para brincar e se divertir. Há tempos não se sentia tão bem dessa forma...

Passava a mão, aproveitando que não calçava nenhuma luva nas mãos, sobre a madeira lisa do piano, sentindo sua solidez e o cheiro puro e original do verniz. Fechou os olhos imaginando quais músicas ainda se lembrava tocar; e se AINDA sabia tocar alguma. Lembrava que seu irmão mais velho tocava piano com perfeição e graça, principalmente em feriados ou reuniões de família as quais Anna odiava porque era obrigada a vestir um vestido escolhido pela mãe. Oh, pensar sobre isso lhe trouxe uma dor no peito e sentimento de tristeza.

_Ah, lembrei! Minha boca ainda deve estar suja de sangue seco, tenho que limpar. Onde será que é o banheiro daqui?_, relembrou ela, chutando seu passado para longe.

Anna olhou os lados e só agora veio perceber que devia estar sozinha ali e que V deveria ter saído para fazer alguma coisa. Ou simplesmente ter saído para dar uma volta ou caminhada. Pelo menos ela fazia caminhadas vez ou outra para relaxar o corpo. Entretanto, aproveitaria que V estava fora e iria limpar sua boca e lavar o rosto.

Suspirou e ergueu os braços, pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça, entre os fios do seu curto cabelo, para desatar o nó que mantinha sua máscara presa ao seu rosto. Porém sentiu alguma coisa pingar em seu pé e escorrer pela sua canela em seguida. Água? Não poderia ser. Então...

Havia várias respingos de sangue ao redor de seus pés (_inclusive o pingo que caíra no pé dela_) além de sangue escorrendo por suas pernas, coxas e barriga. De repente sua cabeça girou e ficou pesada, sua visão embaçando aos poucos.

_Porcaria..._

Mexeu sua mão cegamente procurando algo que pudesse se apoiar porque suas pernas estavam fraquejando e sua cabeça pesava cada vez mais. Não encontrou nada ao seu toque e devagar seu corpo ia se inclinando para trás, caindo em direção ao chão...

Até que braços fortes a seguraram com firmeza, ouvindo o _clank_ de alguma coisa após cair no chão e focalizou rosto de Guy Fawkes encarando-a e sacudindo-a. Anna lutou para manter seus olhos abertos, abrindo a boca para falar alguma coisa mas não conseguia se lembrar como se falava.

Novamente seu corpo foi ficou dormente e seus sentidos aos poucos se apagaram.

* * *

Dessa vez foi gemendo e bocejando que Anna abriu os olhos devagar e perceber que estava no quarto, deitada na cama novamente. Resmungou baixinho e ajeitou-se o suficiente para se sentar com as costas encostadas na cabeceira da cama e usando os travesseiros como almofadas.

Só agora Anna podia ver como era o quarto e como ele era atolado de pilhas de livros. Tinha até mesmo logo acima de sua cabeça em prateleiras com mais livros em pilhas inacabáveis. Perguntou-se como ele conseguia manter tudo aquilo em pé ou como ele alcançava os livros que se encontravam no topo dos mais altos pilares. Quem sabe usasse uma escada ou um simples banquinho.

Até quando ele vai conseguir me surpreender com suas coisas?

- Quantos livros... – ela murmurou, explorando com olhar de águia.

Havia títulos de famosos como Shakespeare, Jane Eyre, Dante, Charles Dickens, ECT. Alguns que Anna lera no passado e possuía em sua estante de livros em sua casa.

- Sim, uma extensa e valorosa coleção de livros. Todos lidos.

Anna se assustou e levou, por reflexo e instinto, uma mão para sua cintura em busca de uma adaga imaginária. Imaginária porque não estava com seu cinto de utilidades. Relaxou quando viu V em pé, de braços cruzados, e com o ombro apoiado no batente da porta, fitando-a intensamente. Sentindo o peso do olhar, Anna fingiu que ainda explorava com os olhos.

- Não apareça assim de repente. Sempre tem o hábito de assustar as pessoas? – disse ela, baixinho, sem encará-lo, tentando soar divertida.

- Minhas desculpas, não era minha intenção assustá-la. Como se sente?

- Espero que melhor...

V resolveu se aproximar da cama cruzando os braços atrás do corpo e inclinando um pouco a cabeça para baixa afim de manter os olhos em Anna. Ficou assim por longos 35 segundos de silêncio, a coitada morrendo de nervosismo e visivelmente sendo observada.

- Também espero. Se me permite perguntar, gostaria de saber o que fazia fora da cama e na minha sala de estar? – então realmente era uma sala de estar, interessante.

Anna suspirou e moveu a cabeça para encarar V.

- Fiquei curiosa e resolvi explorar sua casa, não demorando para notar que você estava fora. – respondeu, pronunciando as palavras devagar. – Então lembrei que minha boca ainda devia estar suja de sangue e iria procurar pelo banheiro para lavar meu rosto.

- Hum.

V puxou a cadeira de sua escrivaninha que ficava relativamente perto da cama e se sentou com as pernas parcialmente abertas e os antebraços apoiados nos braços de aço. Seus olhos ainda encaravam fixamente Anna como se estivesse encantado ou admirando um quadro com curiosidade. Ela, por sua vez, também encarava V nos olhos; os olhos da máscara mesmo.

Então desceu o olhar para seus ombros e seu peitoral largo, vendo que o tecido era de seda preta e razoavelmente justa ao seu corpo. Depois delineou seus braços e, por fim, suas pernas tão bem malhadas; ou assim pensou. Era impossível de ver sua pele, totalmente protegido por sua roupa de vigilante. Um estranho e oculto desejo aqueceu a barriga de Anna que corou com o pensamento.

V sorriu por trás de sua máscara e inclinou um pouco diagonalmente sua cabeça.

- Gostaria de tomar um pouco de chá? – ele perguntou com voz suave.

- Sim, claro, obrigada. Estou sedenta.

- Está logo ao seu lado. Garanto que se sentirá melhor ainda.

- Obrigada, é muita...

Hesitante, Anna pausou para finalmente desviar o olhar e encontrar uma xícara de chá ao seu lado, sobre um pequeno móvel rente à cama. O líquido fumegava e tinha um odor agradável.

- ... Muita gentileza de sua parte.

- Não há porquê agradecer, senhorita. – ele retribuiu, ainda sorrindo. – É o mínimo que posso fazer como agradecimento por ter salvo minha vida. Todavia, gostaria de conversar um pouco?

* * *

¹.: "_A gratidão é o único tesouro dos humildes_" by Willian Shakespeare.

**Então, bem, eu realmente espero que estejam gostando.**

**É incomum encontrar fics de V de Vingança em que o casal seja OC com V, eu sei.**

**Por isso eu aceitaria, com todo coração, reviews e suas opiniões sobre estes primeiros capítulos :'D**

**Obrigada!**


	4. Capítulo 3 - Rosa, carne e vingança

**Rosa, carne e vingança**

- Então quer dizer que você teve problemas com uma ninhada de gatos ao tentar me seguir?

Aquela era um pergunta tão fora do comum e engraçada vinda de V que até mesmo a risada que se sucedeu pareceu estranha. O fato era que Anna e V estavam conversando há horas e já tinham uma relação igual a amigos de longas datas. Tão amigos que Anna contava os piores momentos dos dias que ela espiava e seguia V durante as noites. Uma dela foi quando pisou sem querer na cauda de um gato que saltou arranhando ela todinha; e, como se não bastasse, outros gatos raivosos da mesma foram resolveram se juntar à festa também. Uma outra vez, tinha começado uma chuva leve e que, por azar desgraçado, deixou os telhados escorregadios e Anna caiu de bunda numa poça de água e quebrou as persianas de um edifício.

Quando se deram conta do tempo que passaram em conversas fora, histórias e pérolas um do outro, já era noite e a hora do jantar no mundo lá em cima, fora da Shadow Gallery. Se não fosse por um relógio antigo no móvel rente à cama, Anna nunca seria capaz de distinguir noite do dia naquele lugar subterrâneo. Isso causaria um problema no seu sistema biológico de determinada o momento necessário para dormir ou acordar do corpo.

Como sempre, até mesmo no simples ato de levantar-se da cadeira, V era incrivelmente encantador. Oh, céus.

- Imagino que esteja faminta, por isso irei preparar algo para você comer. – ele disse, já abrindo a porta, e virando-se para observá-la uma outra vez.

Agora que ele iria sair e deixá-la a sós no quarto, Anna finalmente pegou a xícara de chá e a segurou com ambas as mãos em forma de conchinhas ao redor da porcelana. Só que ela simplesmente não esperava o comentário que V estava prestes a fazer. Comentário que...

- Seus olhos são lindos, Anna.

Detalhe: ela tinha olhos verdes.

Um arrepio e um terrível frio na espinha atravessou-a.

_Oh_.

Realmente Anna não esperava por isso.

Num velocidade quase que da luz, ela encarou o líquido do chá afim de ver seu próprio reflexo mas não viu nada porque suas mãos tremiam. Tudo o que via era ondulações e suas mãos trêmulas. Levou uma mão ao rosto e tateou a própria pele. Não deveria ser sua pele, deveria ser sua máscara. Onde estava sua máscara? Quando ela havia saído? Há quanto tempo? E V, ele sabia disso e não falou nada? Nada bom, nada bom.

Anna para V com olhos assustados e ofensivos, abrindo a boca para falar mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Vendo isso, V ficou em silêncio e vez uma reverência com a cabeça antes de desaparecer pela porta para a cozinha.

Teve que tomar um gole do chá. Estava frio. Servia mesmo assim como bebida e como distração porque ela ainda tentava digerir o que acabara de acontecer. Tomou todo o chá e o recolocou sobre o móvel, voltando suas mãos para o rosto, tocando na própria pele e bochechas. Ah, suas bochechas ardiam por causa do elogio mas não mudava o fato que ele a vira sem máscara. Não tão cedo como ela queria. Isso só a fazia querer desaparecer, se esconder, estava assustada e não sabia o que fazer. O pânico tomou conta de sua cabeça e começou a pensar e pensar e pensar... Até que recordou-se que sua máscara deveria ter caído no momento que V a segurou em braços antes que caísse no chão. Isso! Foi naquele momento, aquele clank que ouvira era sua máscara já no chão.

Como não fora capaz de notar isso antes? Claro, estava ocupada demais admirando V.

_Oh, céus..._

Admirando ele. Admirando seu congelado sorriso de Guy Fawkes, seu corpo, seus peitoral largo, seus braços e suas pernas. E ele sabia. Assistindo isso, evidente no olhar de Anna, sem dar uma palavra. V deve ter se divertido com isso, só pode. E ela estava com irritada. Irritada porque ele, alguém que também usa uma máscara, quase 24h por dia, não disse nada à respeito, não avisou e muito menos devolveu a máscara para ela. Que desculpa ele iria dar?

* * *

- Por que não me avisou que eu estava sem máscara?! Era pra ter me dito! Se fosse você quem tivesse perdido a máscara por aí, e não eu, asseguro que a primeira coisa que faria seria alertá-lo. Argh!

Anna entrou como uma fera indomável na cozinha que por sinal era bem organizada e bonitinha. As mãos fechadas em punhos trêmulos dando a mínima importância se seus ferimentos iriam ou não se abrir novamente.

Com a tranquilidade de sempre, V assava um filé de carne da frigideira. Estava também sem suas luvas, deixando à vista suas mãos, marcadas eternamente pelas cicatrizes de queimaduras de terceiro grau, e usava um engraçado e estranho avental rosa. Rosa.

Isso mesmo que você leu: Rosa.

- Está ao menos me ouvindo? – vociferou Anna, dando alguns próximos em direção a ele. Ela cruzou os braços e o encarou como quem queria matar.

- Sim. – e ele respondeu com a voz breve e calma. - Tenho paciência e penso: Todo mal traz consigo algum bem¹.

Agora sim Anna estava com mais raiva ainda. Reproduziu uma espécie de rosnado em sua garganta, querendo fazer alguma coisa, mas nada fez além de respirar fundo, contar até dez e suspirar com os olhos fechados. Teve que pensar diversas outras coisas. Gatos, matar Fingermen, vingança, biscoito, filmes, V...

Não demorou para voltar a manter a calma, agora envergonhada e cabisbaixa por ter explodido daquela maneira. Ela explodindo e ele ali, tranquilo, assando a carne. Simplicidade que acalmava.

Olhou para o próprio corpo e Ela usava uma camisa Jacobean cinza de V e uma calça de seda preta. A imagem de suas próprias roupas aos trapos veio à sua mente e compreendeu que ele não podia deixá-la nua. De repente sentiu um calor no corpo e o sentimento de vergonha e pudor dominando seus sentidos.

- Não gosto de carne. - disse ela de repente. Agora era vez de desviar aquele assunto.

V se virou imediatamente para ela, confuso. A espátula ainda em sua mão nua.

- Perdão?

- Não gosto de carne. – repetiu Anna, jogando o corpo na cadeira da mesa de jantar. – Quero dizer, não de carne vermelha. Só como frango ou peixe. Odeio carne vermelha...

Um "hum" foi murmurado por V. Ele baixou a cabeça e virou-se de costas novamente. Anna, por sua vez, apoiou a cabeça na mão que estava com o cotovelo sobre a mesa numa posição de tédio. Isso durou até o momento que seus olhos focaram as mãos nuas de V enquanto ele tampava a frigideira da carne, guardando-a. Parecia uma pele desregular, coloração avermelhada em uns lugares e esbranquiçadas em outros. Era suas cicatrizes da vez que ele explodiu LarkHill e todo o seu corpo pegou fogo. Um dia de triunfo explosivo. Imaginou que devia ser por isso que nenhuma parte de sua pele era exposta, tudo escondido naquela roupa preta de vigilante vingativo, cheio de ideais. Rapidamente Anna se arrependeu de ter ficado enraivecida só por ele não ter-lhe avisado sobre sua máscara. Quem era ela para gritar por algo tão banal? Ela que tinha o rosto normal e ele o corpo queimado?

Com o olhar de culpa e vergonha, Anna disse, o tom próximo a de um sussurro:

- Desculpe por... Ter ficado com raiva. Eu não tinha o direito.

- Não há porque se desculpar. Realmente eu deveria ter avisado sobre sua máscara, já que sempre, assim como eu, manteve seu rosto escondido. Porém eu fiquei tão encantado com seu rosto que esqueci-me.

Borboletas começaram a voar e brincar dentro do estômago de Anna que apressou-se a olhar para ele, não esperando encontrá-lo observando-a. Seus olhares se encontraram e ela nem sabia, via apenas os globos negros da máscara fitando-a.

- Bem, já que não gosta de carne, gostaria de comer outra coisa?

- Ah, não estou mais com fome... - o tom dela era tão monótono que dava até desânimo.

- Você precisa comer, Anna. – ele retrucou, voz grave e repreensiva.

- Eu sei mas não quero comer sem sentir fome. Além do mais, aquele seu chá me ajudou muito. Estou bem melhor agora.

- Se você deseja assim.

Por mais que tentasse pensar em outra coisa, era necessário, era mais que preciso, perguntar:

- V...

- Sim? - ele gesticulou com a cabeça. Encorajando Anna a falar.

- Quando você estava tratando de meus ferimentos, você...

- Ah, não - ele apressou-se em responder. - Tomei todo o cuidado possível para não ver mais que o necessário ao tratar seus ferimentos. Pertubada?

- Não! É que a ideia de meu corpo exposto como imaginei que estaria me... Deixou envergonhada. - ela corou sem querer.

Aquele momento de silêncio era estranho e constrangedor. Ambos olhavam um para outro. Em parte, na verdade, porque Anna só via o vazio negro dos olhos da máscara, desejando os verdadeiros. V fitava a as curvas do rosto de Anna, deliciado com sua delicadeza e jovialidade. Suas maçãs levemente avermelhadas de um jeito fofo por estar sem graça. Seus olhos se perdiam na intensidade da íris verdes que devolviam o olhar pra ele. Os curtos e repicados cabelos castanhos ainda bagunçados porém brilhosos. Desejou poder tocar e sentir como o cabelo dela era macio com sua própria pele, não com as luvas negras de couro.

Nem notara quando ela baixou o olhar para encarar suas mãos nuas e horrendas. Feias aos olhares dele. Ficou surpreso por notar, no olhar dela, compreensão e afeto e não nojo e aversão.

Disfarçando o nervosismo, V calçou as luvas nas mãos e relembrou uma pergunta curiosa.

- O que a levou a me seguir, ser uma vigilante? Por acaso tens uma vingança em questão?

Anna endureceu o olhar na mesma hora. V viu ódio queimando em forma de globos oculares.

- Sim, assim como você viveu muitos anos, eu vivo para ter minha vingança. Matar o responsável de tudo.

- E quem seria?

V estreitou o olhar quando Anna ficou pertubada e seus ombros tensos de repente. Uma reação bastante interessante para um assunto simples para ele.

- Acho que está tarde. - ela mudou o assunto. Para dar mais ênfase, fingiu um bocejo e espreguiçou-se na cadeira. - E estou com sono...

- Então sugiro que vá dormir. Preciso resolver um coisa mas não irei demorar.

- Ok.

Fingiu outro bocejo e fez seu caminho de volta para o quarto, deixando a porta entreaberta, quase fechada, para esperar que ele saísse. Mal sabia ela que V notara ser uma mentira ou uma desculpa para não conversar sobre o assunto. Se aquilo era um assunto indesejado, não havia problema em dizer. Compreendendo, ele não argumentou ou forçou-a a falar. Daria espaço à Anna para se sentir à vontade de conversar mais abertamente.

De prontidão, Anna olhava pela pequena abertura que a porta fazia e seu coração disparou quando viu V andar em direção ao quarto. Ela correu e saltou na cama, suprimindo um gemido de dor e sofrimento por causa de seus ferimentos e ouviu a porta se abrir. Nesse momento seus olhos já se encontravam fechados e só dependeu do outros sentidos ali, super nervosa. Estava a ponto de ter um infarte.

Passos. Passos se aproximavam da cama. O som de tecido se mexendo indicava que ele deveria estar se curvando um pouco sobre ela. Depois uma mão enlivada tocou com estranho carinho e delicadeza a sua testa e deslizou-a até sua bochecha, afagando ali com o polegar.

Era um gesto de afeto. De cuidado. Anna sentiu um calor confortante na barriga e inclinou a cabeça na direção do toque de V em seu rosto. Queria sentir melhor o seu toque, sentir o calor através do couro, o calor humano. Era tão bom que a fazia se esquecer de qualquer do ambiente ao redor.

Um suspirou baixo e abafado escapuliu da boca de V no instante que Anna inclinou a cabeça contra sua mão. Ele a puxou de volta e se afastou, receioso e inquieto.

O suspiro fora tão próximo. Próximo o suficiente para provocar uma batida desregular no coração de Anna. O que ele estava fazendo? Não importava. Ela estava gostando disso. Gostando desse afeto. Queria que fosse a própria pele dele no lugar do couro, imaginando como seria o toque da pele nua de V em seu rosto.

Anna teve que conter um murmúrio desapontado a mão de V deixou de tocar seu rosto, ouvindo seus passos ficarem distantes e o barulho da porta se fechando.

Precisou esperar um pouco. Talvez meia hora, até se levantar e encontrar, às cegas, os trapos de suas roupas ensanguentadas e furadas. Vestiu-se com pressa e cuidado e depois abriu a porta. Olhou para um lado e para o outro. Tentou ouvir algum tipo de barulho. Nada. Ninguém. V não estava. Ótimo. E assim procurou pela saída e voltou a respirar o ar gélido de Londres pós-revolução.

Seu destino era sua casa. Lar, doce lar.

* * *

¹.: _"Tenho paciência e penso: todo mal traz consigo algum bem."_ - Beethoven.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Momentos

**Momentos**

Anna terminara de arrumar a primeira mala, uma bolsa de mão, cheia de suas roupas negras, botas, adagas; tudo o necessário para uma vingativa vigilante feminina da noite. Máscaras novas e limpas estavam inclusas. Era preciso se prevenir e levar pelo menos três, uma já no rosto, em caso de perdê-las ou quebrá-las em combate. A segunda mala era normal, uma mochila, com roupas normais e cotidianas, além de seus objetos pessoais. Dentro estavam shorts, blusas e camisetas das mais variadas cores, escova de cabelo, seu MP3 players para ouvir suas músicas, filmes modernos e um retrato com seus pais, felizes, há muito tempo atrás. Talvez não lhe faltasse mais nada do fosse precisar. Tinha em mente passar uma temporada morando com V.

E, sabem, Anna estava fazendo isso sem nem mesmo ele ter conhecimento.

Não pediu permissão, nem mesmo tinha certeza se V permitiria a estadia dela. Estava jogando os dados, jogando no verde. Uma esperançosa persuasão com sua malas prontas afim de que isso o forçasse a lhe dar uma resposta positiva. Um "sim" ou "não há problema".

Andava de um lado para o outro, pegando coisas aqui e acolá, lembrando de outras, tentando lembrar de algumas. Equipamentos eletrônicos de espionagem, um dispositivo hacker, decodificador de senhas e códigos, um mini laptop e um bloco de notas de bolso. Ah, sim, agora tudo parecia pronto e arrumado. Finalmente sua vingança começaria a tomar um rumo mais correto, mais direto. Anna sorria em contentamento e ansiedade e seus olhos eram sombrios, mostravam ódio e raiva. Quase insanos.

Ótimo! Acho que não falta mais nada. Apenas tomar uma vitamina de ferro. Perdi muito sangue..., pensava ela enquanto colocava a mochila pesada em suas costas e pegava a outra com uma das mãos.

Apagou as luzes de seu quarto, observando-o um última vez e fechando a porta com um suspiro lamentoso.

Era um quarto simples. Tinha só uma cama de solteiro, pôsteres de bandas, pôsteres que apenas inspiravam confiança e coragem e um mini sofá, um guarda-roupa de aço ao lado de sua televisão de plasma. Uma área de trabalho com mesa e cadeira logo abaixo de uma janela à oeste. Na parede acima da cama, prateleira de vidro lotada de livros dos mais variados, em especial romances. O chão liso, de cimento, com um grande tapete cor de oliva cobrindo-o quase por completo. No canto, próximo à porta, havia uma mesa redonda cheia de troféus, medalhas, cartas, algumas tulipas e retratos de sua mãe. Um altar dedicado somente à ela.

A casa de Anna tinha poucas coisas e era tudo muito simples e discreto. A pequena sala de estar era cheia de armamentos (adagas, no geral), mais retratos, pôsteres, um sofá de 3 lugares, mesa de centro e cadeiras para visitas... Que nunca visitavam. Mais um enorme e oval tapete no centro, este de uma cor mais neutra, quase cinza, apenas num tom mais escuro.

Passava por lá rumo à geladeira de sua cozinha, abrindo a porta e pegando um tubo de vidro com adesivo escrito "Ferro" na metade da primeira prateleira. Abriu usando só o polegar e tomou duas, recolocando o tubo de volta na geladeira. Depois, fechou todas as luzes de sua casa, com os olhos fechados para adaptarem à escuridão e ser capaz de andar sem problemas.

Então saiu, selando a boca com cadeados e correntes grossas, e fez seu caminho de volta para a Shadow Gallery.

* * *

Anna já conseguia ver a porta de entrada da Shadow Gallery naquele túnel semi iluminado, bem escondido e subterrâneo. Perguntou-se se V já havia retornado e desejou que não. Ou sim. Não sabia ao certo, dava no mesmo. No entanto não ficou muito surpresa quando o próprio V abriu a porta para ela, como se tivesse adivinhado sua chegada ou que estava à caminho.

Avistou uma câmera e isso explicou como ele sabia que ela estava por chegar. Deu de ombros e o encarou, tensa, esperando que ele desse a primeira palavra.

... Silêncio.

Tanto V encarava Anna de sua máscara como ela fazia o mesmo. Não podiam saber o que o outro estava pensando por causa de suas barreiras faciais. Talvez V finalmente entendesse como as pessoas se sentiam quando falavam com ele. Incapaz de ler seu rosto como estava incapaz de ler o de Anna.

Estava desapontado por não contemplar seu jovial rosto. Por deliciar-se dentro dos enigmáticos olhos verdes dela. Desapontado de não ser capaz de achar graça quando as maçãs do rosto de Anna ruborizarem de timidez. Por...

Anna colocou a mala no chão, levando suas mãos à parte posterior de sua cabeça para desatar sua máscara. Uma vez que V já vira seu rosto, não havia mais razões para esconder-se atrás de uma máscara de porcelana.

V prendeu a respiração quando viu o rosto de Anna novamente. Seus olhos encarando os dele através da máscara de forma intensa e convicta. Um suspiro escapou-lhe os lábios e inclinou sua cabeça um pouco.

- Primeiramente, devo me desculpar por ter fugido... Saído sem que soubesse enquanto estava fora. Segundo, será que eu poderia passar um tempo morando aqui? Juro que não serei um problema!

A voz dela era hesitante, seus olhos de repente pedintes. Um meio sorriso se formou nos lábios dela para quebrar a tensão do momento. O clima parecia pesado por causa dos suspense. O silêncio de V era perturbante, deixava qualquer um louco e com o coração pulsante.

O mascarado olhou para a mala e a mochila pensativo, julgando se diria sim ou não. Ele gostava da companhia dela, apreciava sua presença e sua conversa. Talvez o motivo seja porque passou muitos anos mergulhado na solidão que, uma inocente oferta de companhia, amolecia seu coração solitário. Clamava por companhia, clamava por amizade, clamava por... Algo mais? Isso perturbou V por um instante.

Por que ele era tão sádico de manter aquele silêncio e maldito suspense?

Subitamente, V deu um passo na direção de Anna, inclinando a cabeça para encará-la.

Ela sentiu o corpo tremer, surpreso, com a pequena distância que ambos estavam um do outro. A pequena distância com que se encaravam. O estudo e leitura corporal para saber o que cada um pensava; ou pelo menos Anna tentava isso porém sem sucesso.

V curvou devagar seu corpo para frente, para Anna. Movimento tal qual aquele de quem se aproxima para um beijo.

Anna se esqueceu de como se respirava, o corpo travado e trêmulo, os olhos bastantes apertos de surpresa e nervosismo, a boca entreaberta e sem palavras.

Ele pegou a mala do chão. Inclinara-se para pegar a mal do chão. Depois abriu caminho, apontando com uma mão enluvada para a Shadow Gallery em um gesto convidativo e cordial. O mesmo fez com a cabeça.

- Quem encontra prazer na solidão, ou é fera selvagem ou é Deus.¹ – finalmente V falou algo. Um simples e curta citação de Aristóteles. – Não me encaixo em nenhum dos dois por isso digo que será um grande prazer ter sua companhia. Pode entrar e seja bem-vinda, madame.

Anna acordou do transe para respirar fundo e olhar indignada, mas sorrindo, para V.

- Madame? Por acaso tá me chamando de velha?

* * *

Semanas se passaram desde o dia que Anna passou a morar com V. Sua presença trouxe mais felicidade e leveza para o ambiente solitário e sombrio da Shadow Gallery. Cada dia afastava a solidão e o ódio do coração de V e dava espaço a amizade e alegria. Era notável a felicidade dos dois. Ambos pessoas solitárias, vivendo na tão chamada solidão de suas casas, seus refúgios, por muitos anos a fio. Deleitando-se na companhia um do outro agora sobre o mesmo teto; mesmo que um subterrâneo.

Nesse tempo, Anna também aproveitou as saídas de V, e encontrara sua sala da comando cheia de equipados que supostamente foram usados para vigiar cada passo de seus inimigos e hackear sistemas e ter acesso a muitas coisas, além de câmeras de segurança. Exatamente o que ela esperava encontrar ali, usando tudo, em segrego, para localizar um certo alguém. O sistema conectado e bem adaptado em seu mini laptop porque era óbvio que não poderia usar enquanto V estivesse por perto.

Anna estava no topo de uma mini escada, procurando determinadamente por um outro bom livro para ler, nas altas prateleiras de V. Em pé, no pouco espaço que tinha, passando os olhos por cada título e busca de algum que lhe interessasse.

Usava uma calça jeans skinny azul bem claro e uma blusa degradê de mangas longas cores preto e cinza. Estava descalça, os delicados pés pequenos tocando o frio metálico da mini escada.

_Achei!_

Era um dos livros de Charles Dickens, Grandes Expectativas que há muito tempo começara a lê-lo mas nunca conseguiu terminar. Era um dos livros da lista negra durante o governo de Sutler e por isso não pôde mais ler e ver o que acontecia no final. Isso era parte de sua infância, sua doce e feliz infância.

Teve que ficar na ponta dos pés, um braço erguido ao máximo, lutando para alcançar o bendito livro que estava no topo do topo da pilha de livros. Que sorte, não? E seus movimentos faziam a mini escada balançar um pouco, querendo fazê-la cair, ou tudo cair junto com ela.

Quase lá. Anna podia sentir a ponta de seus dedos tocando a capa dura do livro, sentindo sua superfície um pouco empoeirada. Fazia uma careta engraçada por causa do esforço, o coração batendo rapidamente, temendo cair ali do alto. Estava no máximo que seu limitado corpo humano podia ficar sobre a ponta dos pés e seus braços podiam alcançar. Qualquer outra pessoa já teria desistido de pegar e ler aquele livro. Ou pedido ajuda para outra pessoa, no caso dela, pedido ajuda a V. Entretanto, por orgulho, nenhuma alternativas era uma opção à escolher para Anna que ia até o fim mesmo que caísse e quebrasse ossos.

- Os leitores servem-se dos livros como os cidadãos dos homens. Não vivemos com todos os nossos contemporâneos, escolhemos alguns amigos.²

Era V que falava uma citação logo ao entrar no quarto e encontrar Anna no topo de uma escada, numa luta engraçada em busca de um livro. Ele sorria admirando tal cena, quase rindo pela inocência e delicadeza dela. Contemplava o rosto retorcido em uma careta, contente por Anna não estar usando sua máscara.

_Finalmente! _Anna pensou ao alcançar e, numa puxada só, pegar o livro que quase caiu de sua mão, obrigando-a tateá-lo desajeitadamente no ar ao mesmo tempo que tentava manter o equilíbrio sobre a mini escada que balançava.

V de repente sentiu um aperto de preocupação no coração, correndo para segurar a escada firmemente.

Suspirou aliviado e inclinou a cabeça para cima, encontrando o olhar de vitória e o sorriso dela, sorrindo de volta por trás da máscara. Deu alguns passos para trás, cruzando os braços atrás do corpo, para fitá-la melhor. Olhá-la de baixo como um simples plebeu olha encantado para sua princesa em seu trono no alto.

- Demorei, deu trabalho, mas consegui pegar este livro lá de cima! – disse ela, fazendo um sinal de V de vitória com os dedos. V olhou tal gesto de forma curiosa, sorrindo.

- Se me perguntassem se era uma lady ou uma macaquinha não saberia qual resposta dar.

Anna arqueou uma sobrancelha, encarando V meio ofendida, pondo o peso do corpo em uma perna. Ela pôde ouvir uma baixa risada abafada vindo dele.

- Bobo.

Quando voltou o peso para ambos os pés, um deles estava muito na beira do apoio da escada e, por isso, deslizou fazendo Anna perder o equilíbrio imediatamente. Seus corpo caiu para frente, bem em cima de V.

Com reflexos surpreendentes e uma força inigualável, ele a pegou no ar, as mãos em sua cintura, com facilidade e a sustentou de forma que ela tivesse que olhar para baixo para encará-lo. Seus rostos estavam a uma palma de distância. Tão próximos que podiam ouvir a respiração do outro. As mãos de V segurando a cintura de Anna com firmeza e cuidado e ela, com as mãos apoiadas nos ombros dele. Podia sentir os músculos fortes e rígidos sob o tecido de sua roupa, tensionados pelo pequeno esforço de segurá-la no ar.

Anna encarava intensamente as órbitas escuras e vazias da máscara, sentindo com ele devolvia seu olhar com a mesma intensidade. Desejou novamente poder ver seus olhos, curiosa para saber como eram e a cor que tinham. Inconscientemente, ela apertou os olhos dele.

V despertou de seus devaneios com o fraco aperto em seus ombros, descendo-a devagar ao chão depois de lembrar-se que ainda a segurava no ar.

Não parou de encarar os lindos olhos verdes de Anna por um segundo. Parecia hipnotizado. Sua boca abriu e as palavras saíram sem nem mesmo pensar ou ter ideia de quais seriam exatamente:

- Se eu pudesse descrever a beleza dos teus olhos e enumerar teus atributos em épocas vindouras... Diriam: o poeta mente! A Terra jamais foi acariciada por tal toque divino...³

Aquilo teve seu efeito nela de forma tão doce e de tamanha inocência que V suspirou baixinho, estonteado. As maçãs do rosto de Anna ruborizaram em um evidente, mas leve, tom avermelhado e seu olhar desviado para algum lugar qualquer no chão atrás de V.

Ele ainda a segurava pela cintura, os corpos relativamente próximos. O silêncio reinava de modo estranho e desconfortável até que um som engraçado e baixo veio do estômago de Anna. Era um ronco de fome.

Rapidamente V tirou suas mãos da cintura dela, dando um passo para trás e virando-se costas para ela.

- Pelo ronco deve estar com fome. Venha, vou preparar uma sopa quente para você.

Como um raio ele saiu do quarto, deixando-a sozinha ali, confusa, surpresa e sem palavras. Até se esquecera do livro que havia, na hora de seu desequilíbrio, caído no chão. Anna estava com o coração acelerado que pensou que fosse bater para fora de seu peito. Abraçou a si mesma, ainda sendo capaz de sentir as mãos de V em sua cintura, firmes e fortes. Aquilo a deixou sem ar por um momento, um sorriso bobo brotando de seus lábios.

O jantar de Anna foi silencioso e sob um clima tenso entre os dois. Tanto V quanto ela não puxaram assunto ou disseram uma palavra sequer, nem um "hum" tímido. V cozinhara uma sopa quente de galinha para Anna que ele, mais tarde, tomaria depois quando estivesse sozinho. A noite fazia frio e aquilo com certeza a ajudou a se sentir mais aquecida e confortável.

- Estava uma delícia, V, obrigada. – Anna disse depois de criar coragem para quebrar o silêncio. Ela encarava a mesa à sua frente com olhos meio tímidos, no entanto, olhou para ele e sorriu erguendo o canto da boca.

- É sempre um prazer cozinhar para você, pequena.

Anna respirou fundo, mantendo seu sorriso mas desviando seus olhos do olhar de V. Avistou a televisão dele e abriu um sorriso antes de se levantar da mesa, animada. Depois, cutucou as costas de V que estava lavanda a louça e perguntou:

- Podemos assistir um filme antes da hora de dormir? Podemos? – parecia uma criança que pedia para ir em um brinquedo num parque de diversões.

V soltou uma risadinha, sorrindo por trás da máscara. Quando terminou, virou-se para ela enquanto secava suas mãos na toalha de seu ombro e depois calçava suas luvas novamente. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, a máscara sorrindo junto com ele.

- É claro, Anna. Qual filme você gostaria de assistir?

- A versão mais atual de O Conde de Monte Cristo, pode ser? – disse ela e continuou, antes que V pudesse responder. – Eu sei que você só tem a versão antiga, por isso eu trouxe o filme comigo. É bem legal.

- Versão mais atual? Interessante, nunca assisti. – V respondeu com uma voz entusiasmada. – Muito bem, vamos assistir e depois você irá dormir. Jovens senhoritas não devem ficar acordadas até tão tarde.

O rosto de Anna fechou um pouco, sentindo o sarcasmo na voz dele com aquele última frase. Revirou os olhos e deu um soquinho leve no ombro dele, fazendo seu caminho em direção à seu quarto. Pegou o filme de dentro de sua mochila e voltou correndo para a sala de estar onde V já esperava sentado no sofá, aparentemente ansioso.

Ela deu uma risadinha só para si e colocou o filme no DVD, tomando seu lugar logo ao lado de V no sofá, abraçando as próprias pernas quando os trailers começaram a passar. Deu uma espiadinha com o canto do olho, usando sua visão periférica, para olhar V e depois sorrir feito uma boba, sozinha e furtiva.

* * *

- Não é muito diferente que o original como a versão antiga mas é interessante de qualquer forma. – dissera V, sorrindo ainda meio entusiasmado ao final do filme. – Porém ainda prefiro a versão clássica!

V esperou por uma resposta que não veio e, curioso, virou a cabeça e encontrou Anna adormecida, com a cabeça deitada sobre seu ombro. Ela parecia um anjo adormecido em forma humana. O rosto pacífico, como não exista nada de errado no mundo, como se não existisse problemas, como se não existisse desejo de vingança. V deleitou-se com a visão de Anna adormecida sobre o seu ombro e levou uma mão para tocar uma mecha de seu cabelo afetuosamente. Traçando a linha do delicada maxilar dela com seu dedo indicador mas ele logo recuou a mão. Anna parecia acordar.

- Hmm...? Já acabou? Ahh, perdi o final então. – resmungou ela com a voz sonolenta e infantil que foi como uma flechada profunda e certeira no coração de V.

- Sim e agora está na hora da mocinha dormir. Vamos, eu te levo.

Ele prontamente ficou de pé, oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar mas Anna recusou, protestando.

- Naaah, eu consigo andar sozinha... – afirmou numa falha tentativa de andar. Estava grogue demais de sono para ser capaz de chegar viva até o quarto.

V revirou os olhos por trás da máscara e em um segundo Anna era erguida nos braços dele. Com braço atrás de seus joelhos e o outro apoiando sua cabeça. Ela resmungou novamente em protesto, chamando-o de chato mas V apesar tirou graça disso e andou em direção ao quarto com Anna em seus braços. Ela podia sentir o calor que emanava através de sua roupa negra, os batimentos cardíacos e seu peitoral largo e cheio de músculos fortes e bem treinados.

A imagem de como seria os músculos de V fizeram Anna despertar imediatamente.

Ao passaram pela porta, V não se preocupou em acender as luzes e deitou Anna com cuidado sobre a cama, sentando-se na beira logo em seguida. Ele sorria contemplando a pequena careta que ela fazia de irritação. O quarto estava bastante escuro sendo iluminado somente pela luz do corredor que passava pela porta mas V podia perfeitamente vê-la, apesar dela não por vê-lo.

- Seu rosto será uma eterna careta se dormir assim. – zombou ele, o sorriso evidente em sua voz grave e intensa. Anna apenas revirou os olhos. – Ótimo. Boa noite, pequena.

V nem esperou por uma resposta, já ia levantando-se da cama quando sentiu Anna puxar seu braço, obrigando-o a permanecer ali. Aquilo o deixou surpreso e curioso.

- ...V?

- Sim?

De repente, V sentiu uma mão atrás de sua cabeça, especificamente em sua nuca, puxando-o para frente; na direção dela. Antes que pudesse afastar-se ou ter qualquer outra reação, sentiu uma pressão em sua máscara. Uma doce e inesperada pressão nos lábios da máscara de porcelana. V prendeu a respiração, chocado, cada músculo de seu corpo travando quase que de imediato. Uma sensação estranha e eletrizante viajou de sua cabeça aos pés e instintivamente levou uma mão à cintura de Anna, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

Anna dera um beijo furtivo na máscara. Ela simplesmente beijara os lábios daquela maldita barreira, desejando que fosse os lábios dele. Como não sentia e nem ouvia a respiração de V, imaginou que ele tivesse prendido a respiração. Ela também sentia uma sensação no corpo inteiro, uma boa sensação de calor na barriga e coração pulsante.

- Boa noite, V. – ela sussurrou, os lábios roçando os da máscara e depois se afastou, cobrindo-se inteira com o cobertor.

O movimento de V ficando de pé e andando para a porta foi totalmente automático. Ele ainda estava chocado e estava sem palavras. Estava atônito. Surpreso. Pela primeira vez em anos estava sem palavras. Como poderia uma jovem como Anna tomar-lhe as palavras dessa forma? Não era Anna, talvez, que fazia isso. V começava a pestanejar o que sentia de verdade.

Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, V apoiou suas costas e fechou os olhos, pensativo, as mãos cruzadas atrás de seu corpo.

- Nossas vidas são definidas por momentos. Principalmente aqueles que nos pegam de surpresa. (4) - sussurrou ele de forma inaudível. - É que o amor é como árvore. Rebenta por si próprio, penetra profundamente em todo o nosso ser e continua muitas vezes, a verdejar sobre um coração em ruínas. (5)

Anna ainda estava acordada, rolando sobre a cama, sem sono. A atitude que tomara lhe dera insônia porque não conseguia parar de pensar no beijo que dera na máscara de V. Só de lembrar borboletas voavam junto com um frio terrível em sua barriga.

_Bipe._

Virou a cabeça para olhar e arregalou os olhos. O olhar de repente insano e cheio de ódio.

Com um salto ela se levantou da cama e vestiu suas roupas pretas. Sua roupa de vingadora. O coração batendo rápido demais comparado a um ser humano normal. Sua respiração curta e rápida. A cabeça estonteada de pensamentos de ódio, raiva, rancor, vingança e desejo de matar. Seu corpo inteiro tremia em adrenalina.

Finalmente seu mini laptop encontrava o paradeiro do responsável e objetivo de vingança. Depois de anos em espera paciente ela o encontrara. Ah!

_A vingança é o alimento de minha dor. Dor esta que está por esvaecer!,_ela pensou, poéticamente.

Abriu a porta com cuidado, caminhando com passos tão leves quanto de um gato, os olhos atentos para não encontrar V ainda acordado em algum lugar. Usava novamente sua máscara. Ela agora escondia seu olhar insano, feroz.

_Nenhum sinal dele, ótimo._

E fez seu caminho para fora da Shadow Gallery. Fez seu caminho para a realização de sua vingança.

Então V surgiu de uma sombra no canto do corredor, a cabeça inclinando, como uma marionete, na direção da saída da Shadow Gallery e, depois, para a porta do quarto de Anna.

* * *

¹.: _"Quem encontra prazer na solidão, ou é fera selvagem ou é Deus."_ - Aristóteles.

².: _"Os leitores servem-se dos livros como os cidadãos dos homens. Não vivemos com todos os nossos contemporâneos, escolhemos alguns amigos."_ - Voltarie

³.: _"Se eu pudesse descrever a beleza dos teus olhos e enumerar teus atributos em épocas vindouras... Diriam: o poeta mente! A Terra jamais foi acariciada por tal toque divino..."_ - Shakespeare

4.: _"Nossas vidas são definidas por momentos. Principalmente aqueles que nos pegam de surpresa."_ - Bob Marley

5.: _"É que o amor é como árvore. Rebenta por si próprio, penetra profundamente em todo o nosso ser e continua muitas vezes, a verdejar sobre um coração em ruínas"_ - Victor Hugo


	6. Capítulo 5 - Um por um, vão caindo

**Desculpem-me a demora para postar este capítulo . **

**Eu tive que estudar para algumas provas esta semana e atrasei um pouco...**

* * *

**Um por um, vão caindo...**

Do alto de um edifício, observando com olhos de águia, um pé sobre o limite do telhado, Anna fazia um breve e analítico reconhecimento de campo. Era necessário saber saídas, entradas, o terreno, quantos quartos ao total vigiando, porém... Um local perfeito para um grupo ou uma gang reunir-se e conversar sobre suas artimanhas, planos hostis e terríveis crimes. A sensação de estar assim tão próxima de ver seu criador, de ver seu rosto mais uma vez e a esperança de finalmente matá-lo, provocava-lhe um incômodo no estômago e uma sensação insuportável de ansiedade. Entretanto, Anna sabia muito bem que era preciso manter a cabeça focalizada e limpa. Não podia agir totalmente por impulso; já bastava estar ali por impulso do desejo de vingança. Ansiedade quase arrancando-lhe fora o coração pela boca.

Podia notar que havia segurança armada guardando o local ao redor e em quase todos os lugares. Não armamento pesado como rifles ou metralhadoras, apenas o básico de pistolas e revólveres. Este fato só faria tudo ficar mais fácil e menos perigoso porque estavam sendo imprudentes de manter uma segurança tão fraca e baixa daquele jeito. Apesar de ela estar tirando essa precipitada conclusão a partir do pouco que via. Oh, como a raiva e o ódio obrigava as pessoas a agir precipitadamente...

Isso não importava. Anna jogou seu bom senso fora. O que importava era se infiltrar lá dentro e ficar cara a cara com o culpado de tudo. Era isso o que Anna mais desejava. E, sem mais conseguir esperar, moveu-se rápida e silenciosamente para se infiltrar lá dentro sem ser vista.

- Hey, Alberti, tu ainda tem o telefone daquele gostosa? – um dos guardas perguntou ao outro, sentado numa cadeira, a postura desleixada com as pernas sobre uma mesa logo a sua frent. Ele comia uma maçã e tinha um revólver na outra mão. – Aquela que tu xavecou no bar otem.

Alberti, um robusto e zangado guarda, revirou os olhos e se virou abruptamente para encarar o companheiro com um olhar impaciente. Ele tinha cara de poucos amigos, rosto anguloso e a barba por fazer. Usava roupas cinza com um sobretudo marrom claro assim com o seu amigo comilão.

- O telefone dela? Por que diabos eu daria a porra do telefone dela pra você, hein, Bill? – disse ele, gesticulando bastante com as mãos e com um forte sotaque italiano. – Pra comer ela? Cai fora, seu idiota, que é já é minha.

- Ah, mano, qualé? – Bill resmungou, falsamente decepcionado. – Esquece então... Só quero saber até que horas o chefe vai manter nos aqui. Uma fábrica? De madrugada? Só pode ter enlouquecido de vez.

- Veja o lado bom, é uma fábrica de lingeries! Bem que poderíamos roubar algumas e dar para nossas putas usarem, hehehe.

- Yeah!

Ambos continuaram a jogar conversa fora sobre mulheres, peitos, bundas, sexo e outras coisas idiotas que homens idiotas conversam. Um fato interessante sobre a eles era que estavam ali sob ordens do "chefe" e, aparentemente, uma ordem recente e desagradável para seus gostos. Talvez nem tanto, eram pagos para isso e recebiam uma boa grana. Boa grana para morrer.

E como assim fábrica de lingeries? Se isso era um disfarce então... Que engraçado lugar para marcar com seu grupinho durante a madrugada.

Porém, eles não eram os únicos ali dentro conversando ou vigiando a fábrica de lingeries. Havia muitos outros na parte interior e isso preocupou Anna por um momento. Eram muitos guardas armados e talvez ela não fosse capaz de lidar com todos sozinha, no entanto, para cumprir com seu objetivo, isso não importava. O importante era encontrar o tal chefe deles, onde quer que esse maldito estivesse e assassiná-lo. Tirar seu direito de viver por todo o sofrimento que Anna passou. Ah, sim, ela podia sentir o ódio fluir dentro de suas veias aos poucos, esquentando seu espírito e dando-lhe adrenalina. Estufou o peito, rangendo os dentes por trás da máscara, e jurando ser capaz de sentir o gosto metálico de sangue na boca. Não o sangue dela... O de seu criador.

* * *

(Aqui a música: watch?v=Mw4O9pN-a1g )

Uma bela melodia começou a ecoar na fábrica, lenta e rítmica e depois ritmando para algo mais rápido. Todas as caixas de sons, espalhadas em cada lugar estratégico da fábrica, a tocavam com graça e transformando o clima mais animado, vívido e épico. Era de uma sinfônica orquestra especial e com tema de batalhas ao estilo que os filmes possuíam. Ela inspirava o corpo mover-se ou imaginar uma cena dentro de uma batalha difícil e empolgante. Faz você desejar segurar uma espada em punho e brandi-la contra um escudo... Gritar ao desferir o ataque. A força, o poder, a satisfação, a adrenalina correndo em suas veias e em sua mente.

Todos os guardas levaram um susto que, praticamente todos, deram um salto alarmados.

No entanto, não notaram a sombria silhueta feminina no centro deles. Não perceberam que ela aterrissara ali, de origem misteriosa, no exato momento que a música começara a tocar na fábrica. Havia shurikens em ambas as mãos, os braços cruzados formando um X em frente ao busto, o corpo levemente curvado.

O tempo pareceu ficar lento quando Anna arremessou as shurikens contra os primeiros guardas, desarmando-os apenas. Ela, assim que fez isso, avançou contra dois, sacando duas de suas adagas, desferindo cortes em suas gargantas. Ambos caíram e abriram caminho para ela avançar, sendo obrigada a atirar uma adaga contra outro guarda ao notar ser a mira de seu revólver. Ele grunhiu de dor antes que começasse a cair mas Anna agarrara seu braço e o puxara para usá-lo de escudo contra balas.

- Quem é essa louca? – perguntou Alberti, raivoso. Ele avançou na direção de Anna com um pedaço de madeira.

Ele avançava para um ataque por trás.

Anna ouviu muito bem seus passos e abaixou-se no exato momento do ataque, sentindo o vento ser cortado logo acima de sua cabeça. Girou o corpo e ficou de pé novamente, defendendo agora com o antebraço a arma de madeira e socando Alberti no nariz. Este soltou o bastão de madeira e xingou Anna em italiano que apenas deu uma risadinha e chutou ele na barriga.

Mais dois homens chegavam e Anna apressou-se em correr na direção de ambos, dando um breve salto para uma voadora em ambos ao mesmo tempo. Com impressionante flexibilidade, ela apoiou as mãos no chão e deu um mortal para trás, pondo-se de pé novamente para cravar uma adaga no coração de um homem baixinho que vinha pela sua esquerda. Ela pegou a arma de sua mão no ar quando ele a soltou e apontou para todos os que estavam próximos à ela, precisando somente de um tiro e uma ótima mira para matá-los todos. Todavia, um inesperado soco lhe atingiu o rosto mas não a desmascarou. Anna revidou com um gancho de esquerda e esquivou-se, por puro reflexo, de outro soco vindo do lado oposto agora.

- Então você gosta de uma boa briga, huh?! – alguém gritou mas Anna não conseguiu saber de qual direção.

- Ééé! Vamos ver se ela pode com muitos ao mesmo tempo!

Anna, quando deu por si, estava cercada por muitos. Não percebera a aproximação de tantos por estar distraída ao se divertir com alguns e isso foi um erro fatal de sua parte. Ela era capaz de lutar contra vários, sim, mas talvez não contra pelo menos quinze. Anna começou a se sentir nervosa e inquieta.

- Não vai ser problema... – disse ela, provocando-os, ficando em uma postura de combate ao decorrer do que eles se aproximavam. – Todo o homem luta com mais bravura pelos seus interesses do que pelos seus direitos¹... Disse Napoleão uma vez. Mas no meu caso, sou uma mulher sedenta por vingança.

Todos mexeram a cabeça, olhando entre si e caíram na gargalhada, enfurecendo Anna que rangeu os dentes de raiva.

Então o alvoroço começou. Anna lutava contra vários ao mesmo tempo, defendendo-se, esquivando-se, atacando quando podia. Levava um soco aqui e acolá, um chute, uma cotovela, uma joelhada, e atacava e se defendia incansavelmente. Eles a atacavam sem piedade, sem dar tempo de reação, não permitiam defesa ou esquiva tão facilmente.

Uma facada. Um deles tinha uma faca. Oh... Anna levou uma facada nas costas mas teve a sorte de não ter sido fatal.

Definitivamente, Anna estava lascada.

* * *

¹.: **"**_Todo o homem luta com mais bravura pelos seus interesses do que pelos seus direitos.**"**_ by Napoleão Bonaparte

**Eu espero que tenham gostado .**

**Capítulo curto e rolou até battle soundtrack hahaha**

**Em breve o novo capítulo...**

**Aliás, a música não é minha. Todos os direitos dela para quem a compos...  
**


	7. Capítulo 6 - Contra a nossa vontade

**Aqui está mais um capítulo! **

**Tentou soar a mais dramática possível... **

**Não esqueçam de dar review.**

* * *

**Contra a nossa vontade**

Anna curvou o corpo para frente após uma joelhada forte em seu estômago, apoiando o joelho direito no chão, ofegante. Estava terrivelmente cansada de lutar contra tantos que não pareciam se cansar de atacá-la. Talvez, pelo fato de estarem em maior número, alguns descansarem enquanto outros a atacavam e, assim, revezavam em grupos. Ela, por sua vez, estava sozinha e não tinha ninguém com quem trocar de lugar para descansar naquele momento. V não estava ali para ajudá-la, protegê-la. Por um momento se sentiu sozinha e se perguntou se V notara sua ausência, se estaria preocupado agora ou se procurava por ela. Pensar nele a fez lembrar no beijo que dera nos lábios da máscara de Guy Fawkes.

Fechou os olhos por trás da máscara, esquecendo-se do mundo ao seu redor e mergulhando profundamente em seus pensamentos. Pensou em como ficaria contente sobre as semanas que tivera na Shadow Gallery e como nunca pensou que pudesse sentir novamente o prazer da convivência de alguém. Morou tanto tempo sozinha que se esquecera dessa boa sensação.

Será que V também sentia o mesmo? Provavelmente. Perguntou-se se sim...

Seus braços estavam sendo fortemente segurados por dois homens quando voltou a si completamente. A cabeça baixa e Alberti, bastante zangado por sinal, a sua frente com a boca suja de sangue que tinha escorrido de seu nariz quando ela o socara. Ele dera um soco na barriga dela e outro no rosto, e outro e outro.

- Será que ela morreu? – perguntou Bill, parecendo decepcionado. Ele segurava o bastão de madeira, ansioso para bater em Anna. – Vamos tirar a máscara dela.

- Se tiver morrido então não valeu o tempo...

- Não sejam idiotas... – cortou Anna, a voz um pouco mais alta que um sussurro. Ela inclinou a cabeça para encará-los mesmo que não pudessem ver seus olhos. – Nunca que eu teria o desprazer de morrer nas mãos de imbecis como vocês...

Bill a golpeou com o bastão nas costelas dela, fazendo-a grunhir baixinho de dor e trincar os dentes. Alberti soltou uma risada de escárnio ao ouvir o sofrimento dela. Todos pareciam satisfeito com o estado impotente de Anna.

E foi nesse exato momento que V se infiltrou na fábrica. Seu coração pesando de dor ao ver a situação de Anna e suas mãos começarem a tremer de raivar e desejo de matar todos ali que a machucaram, que tocaram nela, que a fizeram sangrar. Impulsivamente, levou as mãos para o cinto de facas mas parou para observar mais um pouco.

Alberti deu um pontapé em Anna.

- Insolente, menina, e imprudente. – rosnou ele, socando-a novamente. Alberti então pegou um canivete.

- Onde está... O chefe de vocês? – perguntou ela, ofegante.

- E por que você quer saber? Por acaso ele é o seu alvo? – alguém perguntou atrás dela. Era um dos homens que a seguravam com firmeza pelo braço. – Pena, ele não se encontra aqui, menina.

- A chefia sabia que você o procurava, na verdade.- Bill debochou. – Todos estamos aqui como isca e uma bela emboscada para você, pirralha. E caiu direitinho você é uma menina muito levada!

Todos caíram na gargalhada. V respirou fundo para manter a calma, o maxilar tenso e a boca uma linha dura de fúria. Anna compreendeu, sentindo-se estúpida.

Fechou os olhos novamente, suspirando. Como não fora capaz de perceber isso? Impulso. Imprudência. Idiotice. E talvez mais outras palavras que comecem com I. Também achou interessante o fato dele saber que ela o procurava. Desejava matá-lo. Ah, como ela novamente caíra em uma emboscada da vida...

Abriu os olhos e notou o canivete na mão de Alberti.

V também, escondido, notou isso e já tinha duas facas preparadas em suas mãos para arremessá-las.

- Imagino que queria pedir ajuda, não é? – mais um outro alguém perguntou. Quanta gente...

Então o inesperado aconteceu.

- São surdos ou se fazem? Eu disse que não vou morrer nas mãos de imbecis como vocês!

Anna gritara bem alto, libertando-se de forma impressionante e como uma força que não sabia possuir. Todos paralisaram surpresos, dando passos para trás, menos Alberti. Ele simplesmente tentou esfaquear Anna que, com boa defesa, torceu a mão dele e enfiou a própria e última adaga em sua garganta.

Neste momento V arremessou suas facas, matando dois assim e avançou em auxílio de Anna o mais rápido possível. Na verdade, ele matou todo o resto sozinho e de forma rápida e mais ou menos limpa.

Por algum motivo isso a irritou e a desagradou. Novamente... Anna explodiu de raiva.

Surpreendeu V com um empurrão nas costas dele quase derrubando-o no chão. Ele se virou para ela espantado e confuso.

- O que faz aqui!? – gritou ela, fechando o punho livre. – Eu não pedi sua ajuda! Estava tudo sob controle.

- Não foi o que me pareceu a distância. – ele replicou, parando bem calmo ao contrário dela. – Porém pareceu que você me usou para chegar aqui, estou enganado? Isso foi imprudente de sua parte, Anna.

- E quem é você para me dizer o que fazer, hein!? Você que planejava morrer quase um mês atrás. Não acha que isso foi imprudente de sua parte também? Hipócrita!

Ela avançou contra V usando sua adaga e ele, sem outra alternativa, além de muito surpreso, defender-se com uma de suas facas. Anna insistiu, agindo com maior rapidez, desferindo um chute nas costelas de V. Depois um soco que fora bem defendido por ele.

Anna dava mais e mais ataques e V só recuava, defendia, se esquivava. Estava na defensiva porque não queria machucá-la. Não queria que _**suas**_mãos a machucassem.

- É diferente, Anna. Eu planejava fazer isso pela liberdade da população deste país.

- Mentira! Você queria apenas se vingar de todos aqueles que lhe causaram dor assim como eu.

V mexeu a cabeça, assentindo e abaixou-se para evitar levar um chute na cabeça mas foi surpreendido por um pontapé na barriga. Ele deu vários passos para trás, quase caindo por falta de equilibro quando viu Anna já próxima com sua mão em punho na direção de seu rosto. Por pouco ele não esquivou. Ela estava visivelmente fora do controle e fora de si mesma. Atacava-o golpe após golpe, cansada mas sem nunca desistir.

- E, através disso, trazer paz e esperança a todos. Não confunda as coisas. Sua vingança por acaso fará algum bem para a população? – ele provocou, tentando abrir os olhos dela.

Sentia um peso enorme no coração de tristeza por vê-la atacando daquela maneira e sem hesitação. Decepcionado porém compreendia-a muito bem.

Anna apenas rugiu de raiva e desatou a máscara, tirando-a e V viu a raiva, ódio e lágrimas nos lindos olhos verdes que tanto admirava. Foi como uma flechada em seu peito ver aquele olhar direcionado para ele. Ver sangue no canto da boca dela. O rosto vermelho de raiva, cansaço e molhado por suas lágrimas que saiam sem parar. Nunca pensou que fosse se sentir dessa forma. Tudo o que mais queria era confortá-la em seus braços e fazê-la para de chorar. Fazê-la somente sorrir como horas antes estava sorrindo. Um sorriso doce e inocente. Ah... O sorriso dela...

Essa momentânea distração custou a V um gancho de direita em seu queixo, fazendo-o trincar os dentes.

- Chega, Anna! Controle-se. Está fora de si, você tem que se acalmar! – ele pediu, defendendo um lerdo soco e segurando o punho dela com cuidado para não machucá-la.

- Não!

O que veio a seguir fez com que V, involuntáriamente e por puro reflexo, torcer o pulso de Anna, deslocando-o. Ele gritou ao sentir a dor lancinante do seu pulso direito ser deslocado e, enraivecida, tentou dar uma joelhada em V.

- Já basta! – gritou V. A intensidade e masculinidade de sua voz fez Anna tremer por um segundo.

Ele deu uma meia rasteira na perna de apoio de Anna, empurrando-a para trás, e deixando-a cair no chão para montar em cima dela. Não montaaar, V apenas colocou um de seus joelhos entre as pernas de Anna e segurou seus pulsos for força esquecendo-se do que estava deslocado. Ficou nervoso e impaciente por ainda vê-la lutar e se debater de raiva porém seus olhos chorosos amoleciam seu coração quebrado.

- Me solta! Droga, me solta agora! – rosnava ela por entre os dentes, debatendo-se loucamente.

- Não enquanto você não ficar calma.

A resposta que Anna deu para ele foi uma cabeçada. Testa contra testa. O problema era que a máscara que V usava era de metal e ela não usava mais sua máscara, também de metal. Pele contra aço, em uma forte pancada, a desnorteou um pouco e causou-lhe um corte logo abaixo do couro capilar.

- Saia... De cima... DE MIM! – Anna tentou empurrá-lo inutilmente e com forças ainda.

V suspirou vendo que as medidas a tomar teriam que ser drásticas. Viu-se, contra a sua vontade, socando Anna no estômago com força descomunal e isso finalmente a fez apagar.

Uma única e cálida lágrima rolou sua bochecha abaixo por ter sido obrigado a fazer isso. Entretanto, o que era preciso fazer tinha de ser feito sem objeção. No final de tudo, suas mãos machucaram-na. Duas vezes.

* * *

Era um pouco antes do amanhecer quando V retornara para a Shadow Gallery com Anna em seu ombro. Ela se debatia novamente depois de acordar no meio do caminho e quase fazê-lo cair telhado abaixo do prédio quase matando os dois. O cansaço tomou conta de seu corpo e braços por mantê-la firme e presa contra o próprio ombro, tornando-o agora bastante impaciente. Quase nunca V perdia a paciência e, quando o fazia, tornava-se perigoso mas sabia que tinha de se manter são. Não queria matá-la sem querer. Nunca.

Então, afim de fazê-la ficar calma e pensar sobre os próprios atos, V jogou-a dentro da cela da cópia fake de uma prisão igual a de LarkHill. O coração pesado por trancá-la naquele cubículo vazio, úmido e frio. Trancada sozinha na escuridão e contra a sua vontade. Por que ela fazia seu coração chorar dessa forma?

- Deixe-me sair! – ele a ouviu gritar. A voz dela parecia tão distante, tão abafada por causa da grande porta de ferro.

V não respondeu. Sentou-se no chão, com a cabeça entre as mãos, quando ouviu Anna começar a socar ferozmente a porta com seus punhos. Um soco atrás do outro. Não demorou para notar que ela socava com ambas as mãos. Isso apenas deixaria o pulso deslocado pior e bem inchado mais tarde.

Não aguentando mais ouvir a batidas de punhos na porta de ferro, V tampou os ouvidos com as mãos enluvadas, a cabeça entre as pernas, sentado de forma desolado na parede logo em frente à cela. Lágrimas saiam de seus olhos e seu queixo tremia por ser obrigado a fazer isso com ela. Sabia que isso era pelo bem de Anna mais partia-lhe o peito.

- A música cria para nós um passado que ignorávamos e desperta em nós tristezas que tinham sido dissimuladas às nossas lágrimas...¹ – V sussurrou para si e começou a cantarolar baixinho para si.

Ele também reagira dessa forma quando fora trancado em sua cela em LarkHill. Uma lembrança que ele ignorava todo dia mas o ritmo das batidas na porta pareciam uma música de fúria. O mesmo ódio que ele sentira. A mesma raiva. V cantarolou para acalmar-se...

_Oh, Anna, minha pequena, por que você também tem que sofrer por ódio e desejar vingança...?_

* * *

¹.: _"A música cria para nós um passado que ignorávamos e desperta em nós tristezas que tinham sido dissimuladas às nossas lágrimas..."_ by Oscar Wilde


	8. Capítulo 7 - Sinfonia

A maciça porta de ferro da cela rangia audivelmente ao ser aberta, permitindo que V entrasse, este sempre de forma educada. Ele observou e, quando seus olhos encontraram Anna, sentiu um peso no coração, totalmente compadecido. Seu corpo paralisado, cada músculo tenso, e o rosto retorcido em tristeza atrás do sorriso de Fawkes, o faziam parecer uma estátua parada perto da porta, observando-a em um silêncio mórbido.

Anna estava sentada com as costas apoiadas contra a parede, a sua cabeça baixa que era impossível ver seu rosto do ângulo de V. As pernas bem esticadas e cheias de arranhões e cortes, os braços caídos ao seu lado com as mãos imóveis sobre o chão frio, as palmas viradas para cima. Qualquer pessoa normal pensaria que era uma defunta abandonada ali mas V sabia muito bem que ela estava viva e respirando mesmo que debilmente.

Só agora V notava os danos que aqueles malditos lá na fábrica fizeram com ela. Cada ferimento, cada corte, cada hematoma visível e alguns sangramentos de facadas não fatais aqui e acolá. Um estado totalmente deplorável.

Como isso poderia ter acontecido? V sentia um absurdo sentimento de culpa apertando seu coração por não tê-la impedido ou revelado que já sabia o que ela fazia às escondidas. Temia que isso viesse a acontecer novamente e que não fosse capaz de protegê-la. Incapaz de protegê-la e vê-la ela morrer. Oh, só de pensar nisso V curvou-se um pouco para frente como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

V recuperou a postura e suspirou, pesaroso, aproximando-se de Anna.

- Oh, Anna... – murmurou ele, a dor em seu intenso tom de voz. – O que fizeram com você...

Ele afagou o topo da cabeça dela com delicadeza e depois pousou a mão no ombro esquerdo dela, esperando alguma reação ou manifestação de vida.

Nada.

Preocupação tomou conta de V imediatamente por não haver respostas. Deixou o kit de primeiros socorros no chão e ergueu delicadamente o rosto de Anna pelo queixo usando o enluvado dedo indicador. V era sempre tão delicado e gentil em cada gesto e movimento.

Os olhos de Anna, que estavam fechados, abriram ao ter a cabeça erguida. Parecia olhar confusa, buscando foco de sua visão, e encontrou o olhar dos olhos negros e vazios da máscara de V. Era um olhar de culpa e arrependimento que golpeou de modo impactante o coração de V que devolvia o seu olhar de forma calorosa mesmo que ela não soubesse.

- V... – sua voz mal era um sussurro. – Eu...

- Não diga nada. Você não precisa dizer nada, somente permita-me de cuidar de seus ferimentos e garantir que tenha o devido descanso.

Anna levou uma trêmula mão até a bochecha da máscara. A mão dela ainda estava calçada com a luva de couro negro, a única diferença era que estava totalmente rasgada na região dos ossos dos dedos, e visivelmente em carne viva. Passara tanto tempo socando a porta de ferro que rasgara as luvas e sua carne.

V perdeu o ar em um suspiro silencioso, subitamente paralisado pelo toque.

- Obrigada... E perdoe-me...

Então ela baixou a cabeça novamente, fechando os olhos e voltando a dormir. Era a única forma de não sentir as terríveis e insuportáveis dores em várias partes de seu corpo, principalmente suas mãos.

V respirou fundo e puxou Anna delicadamente contra si em um abraço acolhedor e gentil. Seus braços ao redor dela de forma protetora e calorosa. Era tudo o que ele queria agora, ela em seus braços, protegida e bem cuidada, longe de qualquer mal ou pesadelo. Tudo o que V queria era cuidar dela... Para sempre. Todavia, ele se via como um monstro, não como um homem. O monstro cuidaria da bela, amaria-a, protegeria-a mas ela não deveria ser capaz de amá-lo, de cuidá-lo da mesma forma. Achava impossível um monstro como ele ser amado por alguém são.

Anna acordou em um ambiente parcialmente iluminado e seu corpo meio dolorido, as mãos ardiam como fogo em brasa. Remexeu-se inquieta sobre a cama macia ao qual se encontrava deitada e tentou se sentar. Sempre tão teimosa, queria sempre fazer o oposto do que era necessário para o seu bem... E, assim, sentou-se na cama e encontrou um V em pé logo a sua frente.

Ela simplesmente voltou a se deitar na cama pelo susto que levara.

- V! – resmungou ela, olhando-o com olhos arregalados. – O que eu disse sobre você aparecer do nada?!

O vigilante, sorrindo por trás da máscara, deu uma baixa e quase inaudível risadinha. Achava graça das reações de susto de Anna quando ele se aproximava sorrateiramente.

- Perdoe-me, nunca é minha intenção assustá-la dessa forma. – mentiu ele, gesticulando somente com a cabeça.

Anna lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado, com certeza não acreditando em nenhuma de suas palavras, mas sorrindo no final para ele. Esperou que V se afastasse um pouco para que voltasse a se sentar na cama e verificar o estado de suas mãos e seu corpo.

Não ficou surpresa quando encontrou suas mãos enfaixadas por gazes brancas, um curativo de primeira linha, e vários outros em pontos aleatórios ao longo de seu corpo. Mesmo com a baixa iluminação, era capaz de ver perfeitamente os hematomas roxos em sua pele alva e delicada, das coxas, braços e abdômen. Essa visão de si própria a fez erguer o canto da boca em um meio sorriso sarcástico.

_Eles me pouparam... Então o fato de eu ser uma mulher compadeceu seus imundos corações?_

- Como se sente? – a pergunta de V despertou-a de seus devaneios. – Trouxe o seu café da manhã.

Aquele comentário direcionaram o olhar de Anna para a máscara sorridente de forma curiosa e surpresa. V, fingindo que não sentia o peso de seu olhar, trazia uma bandeja com ovos mexidos, um pão fresquinho, manteiga e um suco de laranja bem gelado para ela.

- É manhã?

- Certamente.

Um ronco baixo e tímido veio do estômago de Anna fazendo-a ruborizar com brutalidade e baixar a cabeça. A visão daquele rubor naquelas lindas maçãs fizeram V abrir um sorriso e observá-la com olhar sereno.

Anna pegou o pão e passou manteiga dentro, mordendo um pedaço e mastigando timidamente. V a observava e isso só a deixava nervosa. Era estranho ter alguém lhe observando enquanto comia, principalmente com as roupas que ela usava agora: um simples short jeans de malha de escura e um top negro escondia-lhe os seios. O resto era sua pele nua, marcada por hematomas ou com curativos. De fato, um momento desconcertante para ela, aliás, V não deixava de ser um homem.

O tempo que se sucedeu em completo silêncio estranho pareceu uma eternidade para Anna que, finalmente, terminara seu café da manhã e se sentia mais revigorada. V levara a bandeja, lavando a louça de forma rápida, e já estava de volta para o quarto, tomando seu lugar em uma cadeira posicionada bem ao lado da cama. Sua máscara fitava-a, podia até sentir o peso do olhar do homem por trás dela.

- Creio que seria uma boa hora para se explicar, jovem. – ele começou a falar, dizendo cada palavra de modo devagar e educada.

- Explicar o que? Não tenho nada para explicar.

- Ah, sim, você tem. Primeiramente, gostaria de saber se você realmente me usou para chegar até lá e depois gostaria de saber sobre o seu passado. – V cruzou as pernas e os braços, olhando-a. – Depois do que aconteceu, não acha que seria algo justo, minha cara?

Anna de repente ficou tensa e nervosa, desviando o olhar de V e dando-lhe as costas ao mudar de posição na cama. Não queria olhar para ele enquanto explicasse a verdade.

- Entendo... Sim, eu aproveitei de seus equipamentos para conseguir a localização daquele que desejo vingança.

Pelo barulho, Anna deduziu que V descruzara as pernas e curvara-se para frente ainda sentado na cadeira. Viu isso como um sinal se incentivo a continuar a falar.

- Eu nunca consegui algo bom o suficiente para isso e pensei que você tivesse. Por isso passei a segui-lo esse tempo inteiro, na esperança de alguma forma me aproximar e usar tudo a meu favor. Porém, como você deve ter notado, nada saiu conforme o planejado e caí em uma armadilha do crápula.

Saber que tinha sido usado fez doer o coração de V e um forte sentimento de decepção tomou seu peito. A pouca esperança de que ela sentisse algo por ele aos poucos se dissipava e dava lugar à solidão de antes. Estava arrasado, queria a todo custo se levantar e sumir dali e expulsá-la para nunca mais vê-la na vida porém ainda, de alguma forma, no fundo de seu âmago, havia esperança. Aliás, ainda não ouvira tudo.

- Esse maldito foi o responsável por tudo o que aconteceu comigo e com minha mãe. Eles nos entregou como ratos de experimentos em LarkHill e nunca mais o vimos desde então. Nem ousou me visitar no dia que mamãe morreu.

Oh, aquilo V não esperava e isso lhe explicava muita coisa sobre Anna. Via agora como ela havia sido capaz de suportar tantas balas e permanecer viva, como era ágil e forte demais para uma mulher comum, reflexos aprimorados e exímia lutadora em combates. Ela, assim como ele, foi submetida à experimentos em LarkHill.

- Mamãe não sobreviveu àquele inferno como eu sobrevivi cada dia, alimentada pelo ódio que corria em minhas veias... Até o dia em que você explodiu tudo e deu-nos liberdade. Eu sei que foi você, V, e sou agradecida por isso até hoje.

- Sinto muito. – foi tudo o que ele disse após ouvir a história de Anna.

- O que?

- Pelo que aconteceu com você e sua querida mãe. Sinto muito, pequena. Deve ter sido horrível... E por ter te colocado naquela cela, trancado-a em uma cela novamente.

No momento que Anna iria se virar, intrigada com aquelas palavras, procurando o olhar da máscara, sentiu braços fortes e protetores rodearem sua barriga e puxá-la contra um peitoral largo e robusto em um abraço dócil.

A bochecha de Guy Fawkes pressionada contra a bochecha direita de Anna. V havia se ajoelhado para ter altura suficiente para abraçá-la daquela maneira. Conforta-la e mostrar que tudo estava bem mesmo que antes tivesse sido relevado que havia sido usado e nada mais.

Depois que o efeito surpresa passou, Anna abraçou os braços de V e inclinou um pouco sua cabeça contra a dele que estava logo ao seu lado. Virou-se para encará-lo e abraçá-lo apropriadamente, um abraço bem apertado. Lutava para não chorar; não queria que lágrimas saíssem agora e naquele momento. Evitava chorar a todo tempo porque se sentia tão fraca, tão frágil e fútil.

- Espero que permita-me saber mas... Quem seria o homem que odeias tanto? – perguntou V, a voz baixa e suave. Ele fechara os olhos por trás da máscara para sentir a delicada forma daquele corpo feminino sobre o seu. Sentir o calor dela emanando e aquecendo seu peito.

- Isso... Eu não irei falar.

Anna encontrava-se deitada de forma totalmente relaxada sobre o piano de cauda de V, na sala de estar da Shadow Gallery. Encarava o teto com um olhar vago e pensativo, totalmente entediada e sem ter o que fazer ou vontade de fazer alguma coisa. Estava ali sozinha porque V dera uma breve saída e não queria ler ou ver um filme sem uma companhia. O assunto de antes morrera e nenhum dos dois falaram sobre isso novamente.

Continuava a mesma roupa de antes com exceção de um moletom cinza que vestira para não sentir frio e também para esconder a maior parte de sua pele nua. Calçou meias pretas para aquecer os pés e os dedos e, desde então, estava espichada sobre o piano.

Pestanejava sobre quando haveria sinal da localização de seu alvo novamente e como dessa vez seria mais cautelosa para não cair em uma segunda armadilha. Não seria imprudente e impaciente ou, com certeza, morreria.

- Acredito que cama não seja a verdadeira função de um piano, querida.

Anna quase caíra do piano pelo estranho salto que dera de susto com o rico som da voz de V falando com ela e sua figura saindo de uma sombra que vinha do corredor principal.

- E, novamente, perdoe-me por tê-la assustado dessa forma.

- Voltou mais cedo do que eu esperava. – comentou ela, com descaso, voltando a deitar as costas sobre o verniz do piano.

- De fato, e fico feliz que não tenha sucumbido ao tédio. – V debochou, sentando-se na cadeira do piano, observando-a.

Ele trajava sua favorita camisa vitoriana ao estilo Jacobean cinza e o colete negro por cima, uma calça preta bem justa e suas botas de couro escuro. Ambos tinham um guarda-roupa similar em cores, optando pelas monocromáticas cinzas e pretas.

Por um momento, V perdeu-se atônito com a incrível visão daquele delicado e treinado corpo de mulher que Anna possuía. Sua silhueta deitada sobre o seu piano era hipnotizante e obrigava-o a conter o desejo de tocá-la, de sentir como seria a sua alva e macia pele de menina. Insultou a si próprio mentalmente por sentir tamanho desejo de luxúria por aquele corpo.

- Sabe tocar? – Anna perguntou de repente, virando a cabeça para encarar V. – Se souber, poderia tocar uma música pra mim?

- Com toda a certeza e será um enorme prazer para mim tocar uma melodia para você, pequena.

Um sorriso iluminou o rostinho pálido de Anna, deixando um V momentaneamente encantado com sua beleza. Ela fechou os olhos e ouviu V liberar as teclas e por os pés nos pedais. Um som curioso também e deduziu que fosse ele tirando as luvas para tocar e se controlou para não abrir os olhos e olhar suas mãos, tocá-las e beijá-las.

(Melodia do piano: watch?v=ePLKJSfjb8M )

Então as primeiras teclas começaram a ser tocadas em um som suave e delicado. Suas tonalidades eram finas e tão doces que Anna deleitou-se com aquilo, seus lábios cada vez mais esboçando um sorriso. Tudo ao seu redor desapareceu e somente o som daquela música tocada em um lindo piano de cauda existia.

Logo o ritmo ficou mais rápido, sempre mantendo a suavidade e delicadeza de sua melodia tão triste. Foi quando Anna começou a se lembrar do dia que sua mãe morrera, o dia que prometera a si mesma que teria a todo custo a sua vingança.

- 1:30 – (tempo de acordo com o vídeo)

"_O dia amanhecera com um clima estranhamente pesado e de que algo estava errado, algo perturbante. Anna ainda dormia no chão frio de sua cela quando a porta de ferro abria abruptamente e dois homens entravam e a puxavam sem mais nem menos para que ficasse de pé. Deram tapas e pontapés para que acordasse e ficasse atenta para o terceiro homem, este vestido de terno caro, que entrava e a encarava como se ela fosse um ser insignificante e nojento. _

_- Sua mãe era uma fraca, menina. Ainda bem hoje mesmo pelo início do dia ela faleceu._

_De primeira, Anna não digerira suas palavras porque ainda estava meio grogue de sono mas, quando o fez, seus olhos se arregalaram e o ar fugiu de seus pulmões. Não sabia mais como respirar, andar, falar... Nada. Aquilo só poderia ser mais uma daquelas malditas torturas psicológicas._

_- Não, você está mentindo. E pegou pesado dessa vez na tortura psicológica, idiota._

_O homem de terno deu um tapa em Anna pelo modo como fora insultado e cuspiu as próximas palavras._

_- Sua vadiazinha, se não acreditas do que digo então é bom que veja por si mesma."_

Os dedos de V deslizavam tocando as teclas do piano de forma tão natural, tão esplêndida e encantador que ele mesmo se perdeu na próxima melodia. Seus olhos poderiam estar fechados, mas sua memória sabia muito bem onde seus dedos deveriam tocar.

Anna, por sua vez, parecia desligada daquele mundo.

- 2:00 –

"_O ar era úmido e fazia muito frio do lado de fora da cela, na área de lazer e intervalo para todos que estava ali, presos naquele inferno. No centro havia uma mesa de madeira com uma mulher deitada nua e com os olhos fechados. Era magra, pálida, cheia de marcas e cicatrizes de tortura pelo corpo. Dedos mutantes cresciam em seus braços e em suas pernas de forma horrenda, pura efeito dos experimentos aos quais lhe obrigaram a fazer. Era a mãe de Anna que jazia deitada e sem vida enquanto o céu chorava lágrimas de água sobre ambas. _

_Anna encarava seu rosto com olhos vazios e perdidos em algum lugar naquele mundo. Estava calma agora mas, alguns minutos antes, gritaram em negação daquilo, sem acreditar que era mesmo a sua querida mãe morta e deitada sobre aquela mesa de madeira pobre e sem pudor. Porém no seu peito sentia a falta de alguma coisa. Sentia um vazio terrível. Com certeza não era mais a mesma. Sentia-se morta por dentro. Respirava porém morta."_

Quando a jovem Anna abriu os olhos e seu olhar encontrou o teto subterrâneo da Shadow Gallery, levou uns segundos para notar que chorava. As lágrimas haviam-lhe escapado dos olhos enquanto vivenciava aquele triste flashback que por anos tentou esquecer.

V não notara sua movimentação, totalmente concentrado na música que agora passava de uma parte de tonalidade frequente, sendo o prelúdio de outro ritmo mais rápido e sempre melancólico.

- 2:46 –

Anna se sentou no piano, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos e do rosto, desejando apagar os indícios de sua repentina tristeza. Virou a cabeça e observou V tocar, imaginando que estivesse com os olhos fechados porque não inclinou a cabeça para ela de imediato; sequer deixou de tocar o piano. Parecia que era só ele e o piano.

A música do piano ficou um pouco lenta outra vez.

"_As gotas de chuva caiam do céu como pedras pesadas na cabeça de Anna, que ainda observava, em pé e imóvel como uma estátua, para o rosto de sua mãe. Duas horas haviam se passado desde que chegara ali. Assim que seus olhos rolaram pelo resto do corpo dela, Anna viu algo no braço de sua mãe, algo escrito por unhas. As unhas dela, antes de morrer. _

'_Perdoe-o'_

_Era a última coisa que pensara em fazer. Como sua mãe queria que o perdoa-se? Nunca! Anna não seria capaz de perdoar o monstro desgraçado que fizera isso com elas, que as jogara naquele inferno que era LarkHill e desaparecera sem mais nem menos. _

_Anna respirou fundo e olhou para os céus que ainda choravam como se chorassem por ela. Os punhos cerrados com tanta força que cortou sua carne e, dado um certo momento, um urro alto e cheio de ódio saiu de sua garganta. Saiu de dentro de seu peito. Gritava para os céus como uma loba solitária uivava para a lua._

_- Eu jamais irei perdoá-lo pelo que fez a nós, mamãe, jamais!"_

Quando V abriu os olhos, deparou-se com o rosto de Anna a centímetros do seu, encarando-o através das telas negras que escondiam seus olhos por trás da máscara. O olhar dela era penetrante, pesado de sentimentos e com algum significado.

- 3:10 –

A melodia tornou-se mais animada, sem nunca deixar seus aspecto melancólico de lado, quando V sentiu o gentil toque da mão de Anna segurar o seu queixo e levantar seu rosto para mais próximo do dela. O coração dele acelerou e bateu como se acompanhasse o ritmo da música e sorriu de forma afetuosa e sincero.

Anna sorriu para ele, mantendo essa posição sentada e curvada de modo que seu rosto alcançasse o de V e pudesse fitá-lo demonstrando todo o sentimento que tinha por ele. Tudo o que há algum tempo começou a sentir por aquele incrível homem mascarado e vestido completamente de preto.

- 4:12 –

Houve uma rápida pausa como prelúdio delicado do fim daquela melancólica melodia.

A cabeça de V acompanhou os movimentos de Anna que descia do piano e tomava um lugar no banco ao lado dele, sorrindo ao encontrar o olhar da máscara novamente. Ficaram assim, encarando-se, enquanto as mãos e os dedos do vigilante tocavam o piano sem um erro sequer.

Quando os olhos de Anna resolveram dar atenção às teclas, V fez o mesmo e continuou enquanto lembrava-se de algo e tomava imediatamente uma boa decisão. Uma surpresa porque ainda era aniversário dela.

- Eu tenho um presente para você, Anna. Um presente muito especial em consideração ao seu aniversário que é hoje. – disse V assim a melodia terminara.

- Um presente? – os olhos de Anna brilharam de curiosidade. – Que presente?

V levantou-se da cadeira e curvou o corpo com cordialidade, oferecendo a mão para que ela segurasse e o acompanhasse para o quarto dela. Seria lá o local onde ele daria o presente tão especial para sua pequena. Depois daquele olhar intenso de Anna na hora que tocava ele tocava o piano, tinha certeza que havia algo entre os dois. Era puro e verdadeiro.

_A esperança é o sonho do homem acordado.¹,_ ele pensou consigo mesmo.

- Venha.

Assim que chegaram no quarto, Anna se sentou na cama um pouco depois de V. Estava escuro, ele fechara a porta para que a escuridão reinasse e cegasse a jovem moça para o que estava a acontecer. Ainda era assustador para ele ter que fazer aquilo mas não queria esperar mais, não podia mais permitir que seus medos e seus receios decidissem por si. Precisava enfrentar isso ou nunca seria capaz de nada.

Anna estava nervosa e curiosa, seu coração batia que não duvidava que fosse escapar-lhe pela boca. Aquele suspense matava qualquer um e ela tinha certeza que podia ver a luz no fim do túnel.

_Click_

_Oh._

Esse mísero som foi intrigante aos ouvidos dela. O que poderia ser? Muita coisa. Quais? Não sabia, não tinha como listar as possibilidades porque estava incapaz de pensar.

V fez algum movimento na cama, ele havia se mexido, talvez mudado de posição.

Até que lábios quentes e meio ásperos tocaram os de Anna em um delicado beijo. Mal podia acreditar que... eram os lábios dele que estavam sobre os dela. Que seu rosto estava descoberto, que não havia uma máscara irritantemente sorridente como barreira. Jogou pragas nele por ter mantido o quarto naquela escuridão para não ver seu rosto ou a cor verdadeira de seus olhos. Como ela desejou olhá-lo nos olhos naquele momento, explorar seu rosto independente de como ele fosse.

Anna abriu passagem para a língua de V entrar em sua boca e intensificar o beijo dos dois, levando as duas mãos para segurarem carinhosamente o rosto dele. Podia sentir a irregularidade de seu rosto marcado por cicatrizes de queimaduras sérias e a sua aspereza comparada a maciez da pele dela.

Aproveitou aquele momento para explorar como era a face daquele homem tão magnífico usando apenas o seu tato. O beijo estava mais apaixonado mas Anna podia sentir que ele estava tenso por ela tatear delicadamente o seu rosto com as mãos. Todavia, ele queria o toque dela. Queria o toque de suas mãos em seu rosto monstruoso, assim ele pensava. Era tão caloroso e bom que desejou nunca mais sair daquele momento e perder o delicado carinho que ela fazia nas maçãs de seu rosto.

V tinha o maxilar quadrado, anguloso e forte, com nariz pontudo e nenhum cabelo. Ele era careca por causa das queimaduras que sofrera, era de se imaginar. As orelhas ainda estavam lá, apesar de também serem estranhamente ásperas como o resto de sua pele. Entretanto, ele parecia lindo para ela. Deveria ser um homem lindo antes de explodir LarkHill aquela noite.

- Feliz aniversário... - disse ele, meio rouco, os lábios roçando com os dela. – Agora deve ser a sua hora de dormir, minha pequena.

Era a primeira vez que Anna ouvia a voz de V sem a máscara. Ela parecia tão mais viva e rica do que antes, meio baixa e abafada. Aquilo causou arrepio-os pelo corpo inteiro dela que abriu um largo sorriso de alegria.

- Só se você dormir comigo hoje.

- Anna, eu não...

- Por favor... Só quero sua companhia. Eu me sinto tão sozinha dormindo neste quarto e é assustador acordar na escuridão durante a noite...

Um som baixo como um suspiro veio de V que se afastou de Anna. Teria ele deixado-a sozinha na cama?

Logo uma mão tocou-lhe o braço ao seu lado e ela se deu conta que V havia deitado do outro lado da cama e chamava-a para se deitar com ele. O coração de Anna falhou algumas batidas com isso.

Sorrindo, ela ajeitou-se ao lado de V, deitando sua cabeça no ombro dele e passando o braço por cima de seu estômago, abraçando-o. Esperando que Anna dormisse, ele ficou paralisado, ainda tentando se acostumar àquela ideia de dormir na mesma cama que ela e seus corpos estarem próximos daquela maneira. Assim que ela adormecesse, V estaria seguro para sucumbir ao sono.

- V?

Ele respirou fundo, de repente tenso.

- Sim? – sua voz estava abafada novamente. Ele havia reposto a máscara no rosto.

- Canta uma canção para eu dormir?

- Como desejar, minha pequena.

Realizando o desejo dela, V começou a cantarolar baixinho uma música de ninar antiga para Anna. Sua voz tão musical e tão linda que não demorou até que ela caísse em um sono tão profundo que nem uma explosão causada por ele pudesse ser capaz de acordá-la.

Ele também já estava sonolento, sentindo o calor do corpo dela com o seu, a respiração tranquila contra seu pescoço, fazendo-o finalmente relaxar e aos poucos começar a dormir. Não obstante, antes disso, ele pensou com um feliz sorriso no rosto:

_Enquanto houver um louco, um poeta e um amante, haverá sonho, amor e fantasia. E enquanto houver sonho, amor e fantasia, haverá esperança.²_

A última citação saiu de sua boca sem querer, sua voz baixa e totalmente sonolenta.

- Se podemos sonhar, também podemos tornar nossos sonhos realidade.³

Agora, tanto Anna quanto V, dormiam de forma tranquila naquela noite. Ambos sonhavam em um futuro juntos e felizes.

¹.: _"A esperança é o sonho do homem acordado."_ By Aristóteles

².: "_Enquanto houver um louco, um poeta e um amante, haverá sonho, amor e fantasia. E enquanto houver sonho, amor e fantasia, haverá esperança." _By Willian Shakespeare

3.: _"Se podemos sonhar, também podemos tornar nossos sonhos realidade."_ By Walt Disney


	9. Capítulo 9 - A ferro quente

Anna acordara muito grogue de sono, desejando até ter mais uns cinco minutos naquela cama até que notou alguma coisa pesar sobre sua barriga. Não podia ver porque a escuridão ainda reinava então V ainda estava na cama com ela. Então, curiosa, procurou saber o que havia sobre sua barriga e seu tato encontrou cabelos lisos e algo duro logo em seguida; a máscara e a peruca de V. Ela não pôde deixar de conter um sorriso com o pensamento de que ele tinha a cabeça deitada em sua barriga e, aparentemente, adormecido ainda.

Desceu um pouco mais a sua mão explorada agora onde seria o peitoral robusto do vigilante. Subia e descia de forma controlada e lenta, confirmando que dormia e nem se incomodava com seu toque. Entretanto, parou e se aquietou na cama, fechando os olhos novamente e caindo no sono uma vez mais.

V acordou não muito tempo depois, e remexeu-se com cuidado, surpreso por encontrar sua cabeça pousada sobre a barriga de sua pequena Anna. Por trás da máscara, um sorriso caloroso delineou seus lábios e, com cuidado, levantou-se da cama indo para a cozinha com passos tão silenciosos quanto de um gato; mas assim que abriu a porta e a luz adentrou o quarto, aproveitou para deleitar-se do rosto tranquilo e adormecido que Anna tinha.

Naquela manhã, pretendia fazer um café da manhã e o cronograma especial para o dia todo. Agora mais do que nunca queria passar seus dias junto de sua amada Anna. Oh, mal sabia ela os verdadeiros sentimentos que V nutrira em seu coração, algo que ele mesmo nunca pensou que fosse ser capaz de sentir.

- Oh, amor poderoso! Que às vezes faz de uma besta um homem, e outras, de um homem uma besta. – murmurou para si mesmo enquanto preparava um omelete.

No entanto, sua cabeça inclinou levemente para o lado, seus ouvidos captando o ranger da porta do quarto onde Anna dormia. Logos passos de pés descalços ecoaram e sorriu ao saber que ela estava, finalmente, acordada. Oh, como V estava ansioso por ouvir a voz dela, seu doce sorriso, seus lindos olhos verdes como uma esmeralda! Sorria como um bobo por trás da face de Guy Fawkes.

- Bom dia, V. – Anna o cumprimentou, aparecendo na cozinha com um sorriso resplandecente.

- Ah, buongiorno, dolce Anna. – respondeu ele em italiano, o sorriso evidente em seu tom de voz. – Espero que tenha tido uma ótima noite de sono.

Não precisou de palavras para responder. Anna simplesmente moveu-se pela cozinha, cortando desesperada a distância entre ambos, e o abraçou por trás a cintura do vigilante. Era um abraço gentil e caloroso.

V sorriu mais, quase de ponta à ponta, e parou o que fazia para por suas mãos sobre as dela de forma delicada.

- Preparei um café da manhã muito especial para você hoje, minha pequena.

- Oh, V, não precisava... Gostaria que você comesse junto comigo.

E de repente o ambiente ficou tenso. Cada músculo de V rígido e Anna com olhar determinado.

- Minha querida... É com pesar que devo recusar o seu pedido. Ainda é muito... – ele pausou, procurando por palavras. – Cedo para mim. Sinto muito.

O olhar tristonho com o qual Anna devolvera para ele o fizera desejar apunhalar o próprio coração com suas próprias adagas. Procurou o que fazer ou dizer para arrancar um sorriso dela novamente. Não suportava vê-la triste ou magoada mas não podia simplesmente tirar a máscara e acompanhá-la no café da manhã ainda... Mesmo que desejasse isso mais que tudo.

- Eu entendo. – Anna disse por fim e se sentou à mesa. – Tudo bem.

Poderia ser um sorriso tristonho esse que apareceu nos lábios da jovem mas foi o suficiente para tirar o peso de culpa do coração de V.

- Obrigado.

V serviu o café da manhã para Anna com prazer e conversou com ela sobre os mais diversos assuntos enquanto a observava comer. Por incrível que pareça, ele ficava aliviado por usar uma máscara e não ser pego admirando a beleza dela enquanto comia... Espera aí. Quando foi que V começou a se sentir assim e parecer um bobo apaixonado? Oh, sim, o amor mudava as pessoas e fazia dos homens verdadeiros poetas. Um momentâneo instante de nostalgia o fez compreender as palavras de seus verdadeiros amigos escritores.

O tempo que se passou foi pouco e não muito rápido. Anna estava trocando de roupa quando ouviu passos e logo em seguida uma batida na porta. Virou-se e encontrou V parado de pé com a mão ainda meio erguida por bater.

- Pretende sair, minha querida? – perguntou ele mesmo que a resposta estivesse diante de si. – Posso perguntar aonde vai?

Anna sorriu e continuou a vestir o que faltava. Trajava uma calça jeans preta com botas normais de mesma cor. Uma camiseta cinza escura e uma jaqueta de couro negro por cima.

- Tive uma ótima ideia assim que levantei da cama e resolvi encomendar uma coisa. – respondeu, sorrindo.

- E o que seria?

A curiosidade de V a fez abrir um sorriso travesso.

- Segredo!

- Não é justo. – ele deu uma risadinha com o mistério da jovem.

- Você não pode reclamar de nada. – rebateu Anna, provocativa, lançando um olhar de deboche para ele.

V ergueu as mãos se rendendo e aproximou-se dela, rodeando-a com seus braços em um abraço carinhoso. Inalou o doce perfume com a proximidade e sorriu por trás da máscara. Anna retribuiu o abraço, apertando-o mais forte contra si antes de se afastar novamente e andar até a porta.

- Não vou demorar, eu prometo. – disse ela. – Então faremos tudo o que planejou.

Oh, aquilo fez V arquejar as sobrancelhas, surpreso, e antes que pudesse questionar, Anna piscou pra ele e saiu correndo da Shadow Gallery.

As ruas de Londres estavam movimentada já àquela hora do dia. Os relógios mostravam que era por volta das nove da manhã e todos iam e vinham em seus caminhos para trabalhar ou para um simples dia de lazer. O asfalto úmido denunciava que havia chovido durante a noite e isso causava um estranho cheiro úmido e confortante aos londrinos.

Conversavam muitas coisas. Times de futebol, mulheres, o que comprar para preparar o jantar e sobre a revolução do 5 de novembro. Sim, a grande e estupenda explosão do Parlamento ainda era motivo de fofoca e festas para muitos porque representava a queda de um governo totalitário e opressor. Ainda havia muitas imagens e máscaras de Guy Fawkes onde quer que passassem, relembrando-as sempre e fazendo-as respirar o ar da liberdade. Liberdade que V lhes dera e lutara para dar.

Anna saia de uma loja de joias quando ouviu um jovem garoto falar de forma animada com seus outros dois coleguinhas.

- Aqueles fogos, uau! Como eu queria conhecer o codinome V... Ele é daora!

Um sorriso de orgulho e felicidade apareceu e Anna continuou seu caminho de volta para a Shadow Gallery contar essas novidades tão boas para V. Tinha certeza que ele iria adorar saber como as pessoas lembravam não somente de sua revolução como ele em si. Era visto como um herói por toda Londres.

Resolveu pegar um atalho por um beco entre dois edifício para chegar o mais rápido. Estava ansiosa agora para contar tudo o que ouvira. No entanto, alguma coisa a golpeou na barriga, algo duro, que a fez cair de joelhos.

- Ora, ora, ora... O que temos aqui, rapazes? – uma voz masculina bastante áspera veio pela direita.

- E o ratinho caiu na armadilha da ratoeira. – outro riu.

Anna tentou ficar de pé mas foi golpeada novamente, dessa vez no rosto.

- O chefe vai adorar esse presente de natal adiantado. – essa voz era familiar.

Eram três homens ao todo. Um deles era Albert, o carrancudo do armazém, esse Anna se lembrava bem. Perguntou-se como ele sobrevivera e imaginou que tivesse fugido em algum momento da confusão. Então estavam atrás de dar o troco nela ou seria outra coisa. Ah, não... "O chefe vai adorar esse presente."

- Pois sinto lhes informar que o chefe não ganhará presente nenhum. – rosnou Anna, de joelhos novamente. – Ele não merece nem o ar que respira.

- Como é que sabe disso? – Albert perguntou. – Não vejo seu queridinho codinome V por aqui, vejo? Tola. Dessa vez ninguém irá te salvar, isso eu posso garantir.

- Eu não preciso mesmo.

Audaciosa, Anna tentou se levantar e avançar em um ataque mas paralisou imediatamente quando sentiu o beijo frio da lâmina diante de sua garganta. Era o homem da voz áspera que estava atrás dela empunhando um canivete. Qualquer movimento e poderia ser o seu último.

Anna trincou os dentes de raiva e de repente sua visão ficou escura.

Estava muito frio quando os olhos verdes abriram-se atordoados e incomodados com a luz, estranhando também estar de pé. Estava nua e isso a assustou, deixando-a tensa, e quando tentou cobrir-se com os braços viu que estava algemada, seus braços pendurados logo acima da cabeça. Quase entrou em desespero, lembrando-se que tinha que permanecer inabalável, como se não se importasse em ter seus delicados seios à mostra e sua pélvis. Olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém. Ótimo, estava sozinha... Mas onde?

Uma porta rangeu e chamou a atenção de Anna. Cinco homens entravam com sorrisos maliciosos e cínicos na pequena que ela estava. Entre eles estava Albert como líder. Todos tinham armas, pedaços de madeira, chicotes e tacos de tênis em mãos.

- A bela adormecida acordou, rapazes. – disse Albert e todos riram. – Está na hora de brincar um pouco.

Ele se aproximou de Anna que tentou se afastar mas seus pés também estavam acorrentados. Totalmente indefesa. E isso não era nada bom.

Albert abriu um sorriso e agarrou um dos seios dela, brincando com o mamilo rosado e delicado. Viu como a pele dela era macia e seu sorriso aumento de ponta a ponta. Anna grunhiu de raiva, olhando-o com ódio e tentando se mexer para afastar-se do toque dele.

- O que foi? Não me diga que o codinome V não tocou em seus lindos seios, querida.

- Fique longe de mim ou eu juro que corto suas mãos fora!

- Oh, vejo que não... Estúpido, não sabe o pedaço de carne que perde.

Todos no recinto caíram na gargalhada e Albert tocou no outro seio dela, provocativo e brincalhão. Ele com certeza se divertia com isso ao contrário dela.

- Pena que o chefe não permitiu que fizéssemos mais do que isso... Mais além de apenas tocá-la. – disse desapontado, roçando o punho contra sua calça, logo acima de sua pélvis masculina.

- O que mais seu chefe disse? Que poderia ser um idiota tarado assim? Um retardado? – provocou Anna, sorrindo em deboche.

Levou um soco como resposta e isso deu início a um espancamento severo. Novamente Anna era espancada por diversos homens. Dessa vez apenas rangia os dentes, não querendo dar o gostinho de grunhir ou gritar de dor com seus ataques. Fechou os olhos, suportando cada golpe com visível sofrimento no rosto, pensando que deveria sobreviver àquilo.

Anna estava sendo severamente torturada à chicotadas de dois homens. Suas costas sangravam terrivelmente que pingavam no chão gotas de seu sangue. Levava socos e pontapés no estômago, nas costelas, na cabeça e nas pernas violentamente. Tentaram afogá-la diversas vezes a alguns a molestaram em proveito do fato de que estava nua perante tantos homens.

Desejou morrer não querendo perdurar com aquilo. Desejou que V viesse salvá-la dessa vez.

Três dias se passaram e Anna era cada vez mais torturada e molestada.

Estavam usando facas e canivetes para desenharem e cortarem-na a pele quando um homem muito bem vestido passou pela porta. Ele era alto, robusto e tinha um rosto severo. Seus olhos eram verdes e duros e seus cabelos eram grisalhos devido a idade. Fitou fixamente a jovem mulher sendo torturada antes de gesticular com a mão para que parassem.

- Há quanto tempo, Anna. – disse ele. Sua voz era intensa e grave.

Ela não respondeu. Anna estava arranhada em tudo que era parte de seu corpo, com cortes e marcas horríveis de chicotadas em suas costas. A cabeça baixa, parecia nem ter vida. Um jovem, que a torturava, segurou seu queixo e levantou seu rosto sem a menor delicadeza.

Os olhos de Anna piscaram algumas vezes em busca de foco e logo viu o rosto do homem rico à sua frente. Um olhar de puro ódio tomou lugar do vazio e dor.

- Estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho, rapazes. – ele disse, sorrindo para seus homens. – Porém deveriam ser um pouco mais cruéis com ela.

- Quanto amor você tem por mim, não é... Papai?

Ele sorriu cínicamente para Anna.

- Meu amor por você é maior do que o que eu sentia por sua mãe. Apenas vim aqui visitá-la e ver seu rosto uma última vez. O seu pelo menos porque o de sua mãe, quando eu soube, não me interessei.

Anna rosnou e tentou avançar contra ele mas as correntes a mantinham muito bem presa onde estava. Somente seu olhar o alcançava com ódio e sede de sangue. Ele sorriu com tal reação e continuou.

- Mas você, minha filha, você me interessa porque me deu muitos problemas ao longo dos anos. O que você se tornou... E principalmente por ter se juntado ao projeto cinco.

De início ela não entendeu por "projeto cinco" e logo viu que ele falava do V. Estreitou o olhar irritada.

- Chega. Tenho assuntos mais importantes a resolver agora. – ele se virou de costas indo em direção à porta pela qual entrara. – Torturem-na mais alguns dias e depois executem-na.

- Como quiser, chefia.

- Covarde! Um dia você ainda vai pagar pelo que fez a mim e a mamãe, seu crápula! Monstro!

Anna foi silenciada por uma paulada em sua barriga, obrigando-a a se curvar e agonizar de dor. Quando ergueu a cabeça novamente ele tinha desaparecido e só ficara mesmo o seus impiedosos torturadores. Os olhares deles eram sádicos, divertiam-se com a sua desgraça, e a espancaram novamente, todos de uma vez só. Ela não aguentava mais toda aquela dor, não sabia por quanto tempo mais seria capaz de suportar àquela tortura selvagem. Gritou por V em sua mente mas ele ainda não tinha ido salvá-la. Três dias se passaram e nenhum sinal dele.

Um grito longo, alto e pesaroso de dor ecoou quase infinitamente quando usaram ferro quente para queimar sua pele e marcar um V. Eram quatro usando o ferro quente em lugares aleatórios em seu corpo. Disseram que a marcavam com um V porque isso a lembraria do salvador que jamais a salvaria. Disseram que aquela altura não deveria mais ter esperanças de salvação.

Anna não queria deixar de ter esperanças. Sua pele queimava e ardia como o verdadeiro inferno quente. Agonizava com grunhidos e urros de dor. Choramingava e rangia os dentes. Queria chorar mas a lágrimas não saiam porque seus olhos estavam secos.

Anna desejou morrer novamente.

"_Por que ainda não veio me buscar? Onde está você... V?!"_


	10. Capítulo 9 - Ser ou não ser

Um outro grito desesperado de dor ecoou. Era uma outra e terrível sessão de tortura e Anna já não sabia se seria capaz de suportar mais um dia aquilo. Perguntou-se onde raios estaria V que ainda não fora buscá-la e salvá-la; ou se ele tinha o interesse de fazer isso. Uma repentina sensação de que talvez ele não se importasse com ela perfurou seu coração de forma tão dolorosa que chegou a ranger os dentes. Queria chorar mas não podia. Queria viver mas... Não sabia se viveria por mais tempo.

O estado de seu corpo era lastimável. Muitos hematomas começavam a ficar evidentes em sua pela alva e meio pálida. Cortes e cicatrizes de cortes em quase todo o seu feminino corpo. Marcas de queimaduras feitas por ferro quente ainda ardiam e marcavam sua pele. O rosto meio inchado e o cabelo todo desgrenhado, sujo e oleoso. Até mesmos seus pulsos e tornozelos estavam com cicatrizes por causa das algemas.

A sessão de tortura acabou, finalmente, e Anna foi deixada sozinha na sala. Do jeito que estava, sabia que ela não seria capaz de escapar. Não davam água ou comida para ela, deixando-a morrer de fome.

- Por favor... Dê-me um pouco de comida... – pedia ela, a voz bastante fraca.

- Não. Ordens do chefe. – ria o guarda e saia do cômodo.

Há cinco dias Annas estava presa. Há cinco dias ela era torturada sem piedade. Há cinco dias não comia ou bebia água direito. Há cincos dias... E nem sinal de V.

- Hey, quem é você?! – perguntou um guarda, apontando sua arma.

Um vulto negro moveu-se com tanta velocidade que, em um piscar de olhos, o guarda morto no chão.

Era o mesmo armazém daquela vez em que Anna se metera em confusão. Por isso não fora muito difícil para V chegar ao local e matar todos os guardas externos antes que pudesse entrar. Por mais que andasse de forma furtiva e cautelosa, era percebido assim que se aproximava. Sua aura esta noite era de raiva e ódio e assim fazia de sua presença mais forte. Sua vontade era matar todos. Todos aqueles que tiverem feito algum mal à Anna ou estejam envolvidos.

Movia-se rapidamente, matando todos que estivessem em seu caminho com suas adagas. Poderia estar escuro porque V apagara todas as luzes mas podiam ver perfeitamente bem na escuridão. Não tinha visão noturna, apenas seus olhos eram mais adaptáveis a escuridão.

O único problema era que não fazia a mínima ideia onde estaria Anna. Onde eles a esconderam.

- Onde vocês esconderam-na? – V perguntou, erguendo um homem com as mãos envoltas em seu pescoço, sem nenhuma dificuldade. – Onde está Anna?!

- E você acha que eu direi? – debochou o homem.

Sem esperar e sem piedade, V quebrou o pescoço do homem antes de continuar seu caminho pelo armazém em busca de sua amada.

Anna podia ouvir um barulho vindo de fora. Seus ouvidos eram sensíveis e captavam muita coisa assim como os de V. Era incapaz de distinguir os sons e identificar o que poderia estar acontecendo. Imaginou que os malditos de seus torturadores estivessem fazendo uma mini festa entre si, comemorando sua desgraça e que, no dia seguinte, seria executada. Sentiu mais nojo e raiva, queria sair dali mas não sabia como.

Estava sozinha naquela minúscula sala de quatro paredes brancas e simples. Havia apenas Anna acorrentada e uma mesa com os objetos usados para sua tortura. Seus olhos verdes, ofuscados, alternavam entre a mesa, a porta e as algemas de suas mãos. Parou um momento e pensou. Pensou e decidiu como sairia dali mesmo que fosse ser uma loucura.

Respirou fundo várias vezes, os olhos fechados para maior concentração, preparando-se tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente para o que estava por fazer.

Abriu os olhos e cerrou os dentes, forçando seus braços para os lados. Queria quebrar as correntes à força. Sua força. Sabia que, em condições normais, seria capaz de fazer isso com alguma dificuldade mas conseguiria a liberdade. Porém ali, fraca e mal alimentada, quase sem energias, não tinha tanta certeza assim.

Era quase como o V, fisicamente, com força sobre humana que, aos poucos, as correntes iam cedendo. Seus pulsos doíam que atordoava seus sentidos mas apenas fez mais e mais força. Soltou um baixo gemido quando ouviu o metal quebrar-se e ter seus braços livres da correntes mas não das algemas. Desatou a corda que mantinha seus pés presos e tentou ficar de pé.

Caiu no chão na primeira tentativa. Não podia andar direito, suas pernas estavam debilitadas demais para isso. A única maneira era rastejar-se até a porta e abri-la; estava aberta porque, para eles, uma pessoa algemas como ela não poderia abri-la. Esse pensamento era cômico.

- É a última chance que lhe dou para me informar onde está Anna. – a voz de V era fria e áspera. A boca contraída em uma linha dura atrás da máscara. Estava irado.

Apertava a ponta de uma de suas adagas contra a garganta de um homem mediano e carrancudo. Ele tremia de medo, a essa altura, urinara nas calças como uma criancinha assustada. Estava erguido contra a parede e tentava inutilmente falar porque saia apenas murmúrios e letras avulsas; nada com sentido era proferido.

O som do ranger de uma porta se abrindo chamou a atenção de V que imediatamente olhou na direção, em alerta. Quando viu quem saiu, completamente nua e terrivelmente machucada, arregalou os olhos e sentiu uma pontada de dor no coração. Sua mão afrouxou-se e o homem caiu no chão arquejando em busca de ar.

Era Anna.

- Anna! – V gritou e ela virou a cabeça em sua direção. Ele suspirou aliviado ao vê-la e corado pela sua nudez feminina.

Ela abriu um sorriso quando o viu e ia caminhando desajeitada em sua direção porém mãos rudes a agarraram e Albert, com mais outros atrás de si, pegaram-na novamente. Ele segurava um canivete contra o pescoço dela com uma mão e outra o seu seio. Queria provocar V... E estava conseguindo porque ele rangeu os dentes e bufou de raiva por trás da máscara.

- Solte-a agora mesmo. – disse friamente, apertando o cabo de sua adaga com força que sua luva de couro chiou um pouco. – Solte-a!

- E o que vai fazer? Me matar? – debochou Albert, rindo e apertando o seio de Anna que estava imóvel e tensa. – Tente alguma coisa e ela morre, codinome V. Solte sua arma.

- Não, V! Mate-os logo e não se importe comigo.

- Heh, como se ele fosse fazer isso, menina estúpida. Ele deve estar caidinho de amores por você para permitir que perca a vida.

Anna ignorou as palavras dele e olhou fixamente para as orbes vazias e escuras da máscara de Fawkes. Lançava-lhe um olhar que somente V poderia ser capaz de entender. Um olhar que o desagradava e o fazia retorcer o rosto como se estivesse sentindo dor. Não queria, de modo algum, que ela se machucasse mais do que aparentava estar. O pior de tudo era que, para Anna, estava tudo bem isso, que não se importava desde que ele o fizesse o que fora pedido em um único e simples olhar.

O silêncio pairava ali de forma tensa e inquietante. Albert estava impaciente e provocou ainda mais, apertando o seio de Anna até que esta gemesse de dor. Isso chamou a atenção de V que sentia sua ira subir-lhe a mente cada vez mais.

- Então, o que irá fazer, codinome V? Vai nos matar e ela morrer junto ou vai largar a arma e você e ela morrerem?

Todos riram com a opções propostas. Anna ainda olhava fixamente para V e uma ideia surgiu em sua mente. Engoliu em seco, respirou fundo, suspirou e disse:

- Atire nele.

V arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. Albert, por sua vez, abriu um sorriso e guardou o canivete no bolso, pegando uma pistola automática de seu cinto. A ideia de atirar no vigilante ali era muito boa para ele. Havia esperado muito tempo para isso em vingança pelo que acontecera a primeira vez que Anna se metera em confusão com eles. Vingança pela morte de seus companheiros.

- Atirar nele? Parece que os dias que você demorou para resgatá-la, chapa, deixaram-na com raiva de você. – ele debochou, mirando no peito de V.

- Descarregue suas balas nele. – disse ela, o olhar fixo sobre V.

Então ele compreendeu e sorriu levemente. Anna respirou fundo e sorriu também como se tivesse visto o sorriso dele; como se tivera visto por trás da máscara.

Albert deu uma risadinha satisfeita enquanto mirava com voraz vontade a pistola na direção de V. Entregara Anna para os braços de outro enquanto cuidaria, com total foco, no seu alvo de vingança. Abriu um sorriso e apertou o gatilho.

_Bang... Bang, bang... Bang… Bang, bang!_

Pareciam ritmos cardíacos quando os sons dos tiros ecoaram em um som ensurdecedor. V havia dado dois passos para trás por conta dos impactos e despencava em direção ao chão, de joelhos, o queixo encostado contra o próprio peito. Seus braços caíram desfalecidos nos lados de seu corpo mas não soltara sua adaga, mesmo suas mãos semiabertas e inertes. Uma visão terrível e assustadora. Não podia saber se sangrava por causa de suas vestimentas negras mas Albert não se importava. Estava visivelmente satisfeito.

Anna mordeu o lábio inferior, o rosto retorcendo-se tristemente. Teria ela matado V? Lembrava-se perfeitamente da armadura antibalas que ele ostentava por baixo de suas roupas mas será que ele a usava? E se não estivesse usando? O medo e desespero tomou conta de sua mente e pesou em seu coração. Estava arrependida; havia arriscado demais.

Albert riu em escárnio e aproximou-se do cadáver, ainda ajoelhado, de V e tocou-lhe o ombro e virou-se para Anna.

- Vê? Está bem morto agora e a culpa é sua, vadia. – riu ele. – Você é a próxima, conforme as ordens de seu pai.

Voltou-se para encarar a máscara de Guy Fawkes, agora mais de perto, tentando ver além das orbes negras. Sem esperar mais, resolveu tirar-lhe a máscara e revelar-lhe o rosto por trás dela. Não obstante, antes que sua mão chegasse próxima do limite dela, no queixo, uma adaga foi cravada bem no meio de sua garganta, fazendo o sangue percorrer a prateada lâmina mortal.

De olhos arregalados, engasgando-se no próprio sangue, encarou V com surpresa antes que perdesse a vida e caísse imóvel no chão.

Todos assistiam com olhos assustado o corpo de Albert caído no chão. Eram os últimos ali naquele armazém e apenas três estavam armados com pistolas e revolveres. Eram no total seis homens, sendo um deles o que tinha Anna presa. Como a minoria, segurava um revolver consigo.

V ficou de pé em um salto, erguendo a cabeça lentamente para encará-los como se nada tivesse acontecido, para alívio da jovem Anna. Ela suspirou e sorriu contente para ele.

Com habilidade e rapidez, sob efeito da adrenalina, ela pisou no pé de seu torturador e segurou a mão que ele portava a arma, mirando em seus companheiros e atirando neles. Enquanto isso, V sacava suas adagas e as arremessava nos outros restantes e corria em auxílio de Anna.

Uma dupla infalível. Uma dupla que sabia como trabalhar um com o outro com naturalidade espontânea.

Quando o perigo havia sido aniquilado, Anna correu para os braços d abraçou com força, enterrando seu rosto em seu peito. Era um abraço saudoso. Entretanto, algo molhou-lhe a bochecha e, afastar-se e passar os dedos sobre a pele, viu que era sangue. Arregalou os olhos e encarou a máscara.

- Oh, não, você está ferido! – disse ela com arrependimento na voz.

- Não preocupe, minha pequena, eu estou bem. – V disse com uma voz tranquila e afagou os cabelos dela com carinho com uma de suas mãos enluvadas. – Uma ou duas balas trespassaram minha armadura.

- Desculpe-me por ter sido baleado. Estava confiando que trajava sua armadura e que não morreria baleado.

- Está tudo bem. – repetiu ele, trazendo-a para si em um abraço carinhoso.

Anna podia sentir a tensão do corpo dele devido a dor que deveria estar sentindo, no entanto, também tinha conhecimento sobre a tolerância a dor que V tinha e adquirira no tempo que serviu como experimento biológico em Larkhill assim como ela.

Quando se afastou dela, desatou sua capa negra e colocou em Anna, para esconder sua nudez feminina e fazerem seus caminhos de volta para a Shadow Gallery. No caminho V teve que carregá-la nos braços porque a dor e exaustão física dela pelos dias de tortura começaram a fazer efeito assim que a adrenalina cessou de seu corpo.

- Deixa eu te ajudar com as balas! – resmungou Anna, atravessando a cozinha para beber um pouco de água. – Caramba, como você é teimoso, V.

- Eu aprecio o seu desejo em querer me ajudar, minha querida, mas estou bem e posso cuidar das balas sozinho. – retrucou V, a voz mansa e normal.

Anna fuzilou o vigilante com os olhos verdes e grunhiu de raiva, pondo um pouco de água em um copo transparente de vidro. Haviam chegado à Shadow Gallery há pelo menos meia hora. Ela tomou um bom banho para limpar não somente seu físico como também sua mente de tudo pelo que passou de horrível naquele armazém, nutrindo mais ódio ainda por seu pai. Vestiu roupas mais confortáveis e leves de cores preto e cinza e V lhe preparara um pão com ovos para comer. Anna estava tão faminta que se esquecera de pentear os curtos e cabelos castanhos, deixando-os desgranhados.

- Por que você nunca permite que eu o ajude? – perguntou ela, indignada. – Se acha que tenho medo ou sei lá qual reação você espera de mim, por causa de seu corpo, está equivocado.

- Medo não é palavra correta. Nojo e repulsa seriam mais apropriadas.

- Você não pensou nisso quando tirou a máscara e me beijou naquele dia.

O silêncio reinou e ambos se encararam, tensos e sem saber o que dizer.

- É uma situação diferente... – V disse de forma baixa e inclinando a cabeça para fitar o chão. – Eu sou um monstro.

Anna revirou os olhos e bufou de frustração por aquela situação. Nunca o viu como um monstro, pelo contrário, ele era como um anjo para ela. Um anjo mascarado, revolucionário, que vestia somente preto e ostentava uma máscara de Guy Fawkes no rosto. Um anjo e ao mesmo tempo um homem. O homem que amava.

Amava? Sim, descobriu isso agora com o pensamento. Seu coração bateu mais rápido que pensou que morreria por taquicardia ali mesmo.

Com passos rápidos se aproximou dele e o envolveu carinhosamente em seus braços. Podia sentir o cheiro de seu sangue sob suas vestes ainda, o que significava que ele ainda não se tratara.

- Repita isso e juro que te amarro, subo os elevadores contigo, e te arremesso lá do terraço.

- Como se você fosse ser capaz de tal feitio. – V riu, abraçando-a de volta. Uma risadinha nasal. – E se conseguir me capturar.

- Por acaso você está me subestimando?

- Jamais. – ele deu de ombros, sorrindo por trás da máscara. – Um pouco, quem sabe.

- Sorte sua que está baleado e eu em péssimas condições de persegui-lo por aí e fazer tudo o que lhe disse.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, abraçados, aproveitando aquele momento tão único e delicado. Ambos sentiram saudade de estarem próximos dessa forma. De um se entregar aos braços do outro. No entanto, esse momento não durou muito tempo.

Cada músculo de V estava tenso porque sentia a dor das balas dentro de seu corpo. Era preciso retira-las e cuidar dos ferimentos antes que pegasse uma infecção.

- Anna, querida, preciso extrair as balas. – afastou-se um pouco dela. – E depois será importante que eu cuide de você. Precisarei ver seus machucados e ferimentos.

A lembrança de ver o hematomas tão roxos e meio azulados na pele alva de Anna, além da nudez ao qual foi submetida, fê-lo ranger os dentes de raiva. Estava satisfeito de tê-los mortos agora. Cada um responsável pelo sofrimento de sua Anna morto... Menos um.

- Certo. Obrigada, V.

- Não há motivos para agradecimentos. Apenas estou fazendo minha parte.

Nada mais foi dito e V desapareceu no corredor, deixando Anna sozinha com os próprios pensamentos.

V encarava estupefato o corpo machucado de Anna sobre a cama. Estava sentado em uma cadeira e usava luvas brancas de hospital enquanto passava pomadas nas regiões onde fora marcada a ferro quente. Conteve a vontade de passar o dedo indicador sobre a queimadura em forma de V logo acima do quadril dela. Concentrou-se em limpar com antisséptico os cortes e arranhões e fazer os devidos curativos neles.

Estava arrependido e enraivecido consigo mesmo por ter levado muito tempo para ir resgatá-la. O que fizeram com ela fora monstruoso.

Suspirou e começou a guardar seus itens médicos na caixa de primeiros socorros.

- Pronto.

- Você é bom nisso. Onde aprendeu a fazer essas coisas?

Ele sorriu sem olhar para ela e inclinou a cabeça, indicando com o queixo a montanha de livros que tinha no quarto. Anna arquejou as sobrancelhas e assentiu com a cabeça, compreendendo.

- Ah... Era de se imaginar.

V afagou os cabelos de Anna e levantou-se da cadeira, caminhando para a porta. Antes que pudesse desaparecer, voltou o corpo para ela e disse:

- É importante que passe os próximos dias de cama. – seu tom era severo para mostrar que falava sério. – Nem pense em fazer besteiras ou irei me certificar de que não o faça ao meu modo.

Anna levou a mão até a testa fazendo o típico sinal militar, assentindo as ordens, e sorrindo. V balançou a cabeça e sorriu por trás da máscara. Fechou a porta atrás de si e deixou que sua amada descansasse e se recuperasse.

Os dias se passaram e ambos seguiram sua vida de forma tranquila. Anna pedira que V fosse pegar a encomenda feita no dia que fora sequestrada na condição de que ele não espiasse de modo algum o que seria. Segundo ela, era uma surpresa de natal que faria e não queria estragar isso e ficou contente que ele tenha respeitado isso.

Era um dia chuvoso em Londres e fazia frio em todo lugar, até mesmo na Shadow Gallery. Anna assistia a um filme natalino com V que ela tinha desde a infância. Ele a abraçava contra si para mantê-la aquecida e próxima, sentindo seu perfume de rosas e afagando seus curtos cabelos.

Anna adormecera daquela maneira deixando um V assistindo sozinho o resto do filme. Quando este terminou, pareceu estranhamento tenso e a acordou para conversar.

- Anna – começou, segurando-a pelo queixo com carinho. – Há algo que gostaria de dar-lhe e mostrar-lhe.

Ela balançou um pouco a cabeça para acordar e ouviu-o com atenção, abrindo um sorriso e ficando curiosa e feliz para saber o que era. Receberia um presente ou veria algo surpreendente. Isso a despertou e a fez parecer uma menininha animada.

Saíram da sala de estar e caminharam pelo corredor, abrindo uma porta de madeira que levava a outro corredor. Era totalmente cinza e Anna reconhecia que era a prisão falsa que V tinha construído e a prendera quando perdera o controle. Não entendia porque ele a estava levando para lá ou o que haveria em alguma das cinco celas.

Começou a ficar nervosa e tensa, puxando-o para que ele a olhasse nos olhos.

- V, por que estamos aqui?

Ele não disse nada, apenas encarando-a por um momento e seguindo o caminho até parar diante da cela de número III. Ignorada, Anna o seguiu e parou ao seu lado, o cenho franzido de confusão para seja lá o que ele queria fazer.

Será que ele queria seduzi-la dentro daquela cela? Pensamento estúpido.

Quando finalmente a pesada porta de ferro fora aberta, Anna arregalou os olhos, incrédula e boquiaberta. Seu corpo começou a tremer e seu rosto passou de surpresa para raiva e ódio. Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Em quem estava lá dentro.

- Esse é o motivo pelo qual tardei a ir resgatá-la, minha querida. – começou V, virando a cabeça para encará-la. – Estive vigiando aquele armazém porque sabia que ele iria visitá-la algum dia.

Nada. Anna não disse nada. Começou a tremer e fechou as mãos em punhos trêmulos.

- Então eu o segui e descobri onde morava, instalando câmera em sua moradia para quando estivesse indefeso, capturá-lo e trazê-lo até aqui. – explicou, suspirando e pondo uma mão no ombro de Anna. – Para assim ser capaz de salvá-la e não ter mais problemas com sequestros e suas fugas da Shadow Gallery. Para por um verdadeiro fim nisso tudo.

Dentro da cela, em pé, de braços cruzados e cabeça baixa, estava o pai de Anna, John Blake. O responsável por tudo. Por todo o sofrimento, dor e lembranças ruins dela. Pela destruição de sua felicidade e da linda família que eram no passado.

- Não acredito que, no final, conseguiu isso. – John disse com desprezo, levantando a cabeça para encarar a filha. – Olá, Anna. Vejo que está viva ainda mas não me parece muito bem.

- Seu...

Sem pensar, ela cortou a distância entre os dois e cravou seu punho no queixo do pai. Este teve que se apoiar na parede para não cair, levando a outra mão até o local atingido e cuspindo um dente. Voltou a encará-la com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, seus olhos verdes, iguais aos dela, inabaláveis.

Anna trincou os dentes e começou a socá-lo, ignorando algumas dores em suas costelas sempre que esticava os braços. Era um soco atrás do outro, carregados de fúria e ódio contidos por muitos anos.

- Maldito! Como pôde ser capaz de fazer isso comigo e com a mamãe! – vociferou ela entre um soco e outro. – Como pôde dizer que nos ama se foi o responsável por tudo?! E ainda por quase me matar.

- Calma, Anna!

V correu para dentro, afastando-a de John, que mal se aguentava em pé, pelos braços. Ela se debateu para se libertar mas a força dele era muito maior que a sua. Não tirou os olhos raivosos do pai até que a porta de ferro fosse fechada novamente. Agora uma pesada porta os separava. Estivera tão perto e agora estava, estranhamente, tão longe.

- Calma é o caramba! Por que não me disse nada a respeito?

- Não queria que estragasse tudo e já imaginava que fosse agir dessa forma.

- Não interessa! Eu vou matá-lo! Agora que ele está ali, preso e indefeso, vou matá-lo e assim terei minha vingança.

Anna fora arrastada de volta para a sala de estar e lá libertada dos braços fortes de V. Caminhava inquieta de um lado para o outro, murmurando diversas pragas e tentando se acalmar de alguma forma.

Paciente, V ficou de pé com as mãos cruzadas atrás do corpo, acompanhando-a com os olhos.

- Será que sua vingança realmente a fará se sentir melhor? – questionou ele.

- Mas é claro que sim! Tudo o que mais quero e acabar com a vida dele como ele acabou com a minha e da mamãe.

- Isso irá apenas te destruir, Anna. Matá-lo só a fará ser igual a ele.

- Não. Não me fará igual a ele porque estarei fazendo justiça. – retrucou ela, parando para encará-lo.

V suspirou e balançou negativamente a cabeça, andando na direção de Anna e parando a sua frente. Ele a olhou bem fundo em seus olhos mesmo que ela não pudesse fazer o mesmo. Estava triste por fazê-la passar por aquela situação, vê-la agir daquela maneira tão leviana.

- Uma vingança particular como essa não a levará a nada. Não fará diferença nenhuma porque apenas irá matá-lo e você continuará viva com as lembranças do que sofreu e com a responsabilidade de tê-lo matado.

Anna respirou fundo e não disse nada. Não sabia exatamente como argumentar.

- Mas você cumpriu com sua vingança. A sua vendeta! – tentou ela, acusadora. – Nada o parou e foi até o fim.

- Não. – cortou ele de forma séria. – Não fui até o fim porque de minha particular vendeta. Fiz isso pelo povo e pela nossa nação também que precisavam de algo que as dessem esperança. Eu dei esperança a elas e cumpri com minha vendeta, matando todos aqueles culpados pelo o que fizeram comigo.

V tocou no ombro dela e a puxou para si, acalentando-a em seus braços. Descansou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela e afagou seus cabelos com uma de suas mãos enluvadas.

- Sequer pretendia viver. – sua voz era baixa e fraca ao falar. – Pretendia morrer junto com minha vingança naquela noite... mas você apareceu e me salvou. Estava dando esperança ao país e você a mim.

Anna o abraçou com força e começou a chorar nos braços dele. Soluçava e chorava como nunca antes havia feito. Há anos não chorava porque nunca se permitira chorar e agora, naquele momento, não tinha mais forças emocionais e psicológicas para se conter.

- Não quero que se torne como ele, matando-o por mero capricho vingativo. Isso é um ato egoísta.

Ele tentou acalmá-la cantarolando por um tempo uma música de dormir. Apertou o abraço e continuou.

- Porém fazer isso ou não caberá somente à você. O que decidir eu irei apoiar mas saiba que não sou a favor, particularmente, de matá-lo como deseja. Por acaso que ser como seu pai, Anna? Praticando atos egoístas e de puro capricho próprio igual a ele?

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, abraçados, mas não com aquela paz e tranquilidade como antes. Era um momento tenso para ambos, principalmente para Anna. Ela desejava mais que tudo matar seu pai e perdoá-lo era a única coisa que queria mas não desejava ser como ele. Viver com o pensamento que no final havia se tornado a mesma coisa e ser comparada por isso.

Não sabia mais o que fazer. Sabia mas estava incerta. Justiça e vingança. Teria ela se equivocado nos significados? Não sabia.

O seu desejo de vingança estava além da consciência do perdão.

V afastou-se dela e andou na direção de seu quarto. Todavia, parou no caminho e virou-se para encará-la.

- Terá até amanhã para se decidir então pense bem, pequena. – disse ele suavemente.

Ela baixou a cabeça, pensativa, e não disse nada. V a observou e voltou a andar porém, de longe, lá no corredor, ele disse alto o suficiente para Anna ouvi-lo.

- "Ser ou não ser: Eis a questão!"


End file.
